Podróż do Nikąd
Bohaterowie *Fubuki (Matfis) *Feurer (Wielki) *Rakus (Metallicafun) *Achri'ta (Tydeus) *Kilion i Dirion (Crew) *Ceratopi (Rainbow) Rozdział pierwszy: Ucieczka Powróci skąd przybyła, a jej zemstę uwiecznią pioruny. Rzeki spłyną krwią jej wrogów, a na szczątkach zasiądzie Czarna Niedźwiedzica. Przepowiednia, prawdopodobne medium. Szósta czternaście. Poszła do pokoju wujka i zabrała swój łuk zaczepiony cięciwą o kolumienkę ramy łóżka. Zbiegła po schodach i wyszła frontowymi drzwiami. Skierowała się do stajni, po żwirowej ścieżce. Otworzyła bramkę i weszła. Pogłaskała Wolibera, założyła mu siodło i włożyła wodze do uzębionej paszczy. Był wilkiem, szarym, dużym wilkiem. Wyprowadziła go ze stajni i wsiadła mu na plecy. Przez posesję wuja jechała powoli, oglądając ją. To nie był jej dom. Nigdy nie był i nigdy nie będzie. Jego córkę zabił jego własny kompan, pomyślała, a żonę zagryzły Wiewiórki, puchate i mordercze Wiewiórki. Jestem jego jedyną rodziną, dba o mnie. Ale tego nie potrzebuję. Gdzie był przez te 14 lat, gdy mieszałam tam...? Mniejsza z tym. I tak teraz walczy z tym całym smokiem... Słyszałam plotki, że już wraca z jego trupem z tego miasta, jak mu tam... Założyła kaptur, obawiając się deszczu. Muszę iść po Fubukiego, on pomoże mi znaleźć resztę... Przyśpieszyła. ... Ktoś zastukał kołatką. Pewnie znowu te przeklęte domokrążne wiedźmy, pomyślał Fubuki. Podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Stała przed nim chuda, młoda i bladozielona dziewczyna. Miała długie elfie uszy i czarne włosy spięte w koński ogon. Ubrana była w źle zszyte zwierzęce skóry. Głównie lisy, króliki i chyba nawet z jednego wilka. We włosach miała pełno małych gałązek i liści oraz jedwabną opaskę na oczach. Butów nie nosiła. Nikt nigdy nie widział jej spojrzenia, ale jakoś każdy się domyślał, czy patrzy z obrzydzeniem czy zachwytem. - Cześć Feruer. - Ma TĘ minę, pomyślał, znowu czegoś ode mnie chce. TA mina była idealnym połączeniem wszystkich rodzai próśb. Jej oczy błagały: "Pomóż mi! Bądź dobry!", usta były poważne: "Jeśli mi nie pomożesz, nie będzie czego ratować", a zmarszczki na czole i w okolicy nosa groziły: "Jak mi nie pomożesz, to zrobię ci taką krzywdę jakiej jeszcze nie wynaleziono!". Nienawidził TEJ miny - Idę z tobą. Ruszyli do portu. ... Do portu przybiła niewielka łajba. Wyszedł z niej łysy, brodaty i opalony obcokrajowiec w białej szacie z czerwoną szarfą. Chodził w sandałach i miał skośne oczy, a pod pachą kilka dużych zwojów papirusu, którego już rzadko kto używa. Wyglądał na uczonego. Podszedł do Feruer i Fubukiego. - Witajcie - powiedział. - Czy potrzebujecie może przewodnika? Widzę, że zamierzacie wyruszyć w podróż, a ja rozglądam się za pracą - zaproponował - i dobrą sposobnością do ucieczki... - dodał cicho. - Tak... Przyda się nam przewodnik. Ale mogą być drobne kłopoty z płatnością... - Nie na problemu. Mogę zrobić to za darmo. - Dobrze więc! - powiedziała Feruer, trochę zbita z tropu. - A tak na marginesie. Umie pan walczyć? - Oczywiście - pstryknął palcami i buchnęły z nich płomienie. - Ruszajmy tedy. Tak ruszyli. Jednak po dwóch krokach wpadli na jakiegoś typa. Wyglądał na maga, sądząc po długiej brodzie i charakterystycznym kapeluszu. Śmierdział alkoholem jak cała melina. -Aaa! Rakus!...yy...yyy-szukałem cię! -O, nie.- Rakus mruknął.- Blaskar... -Kto to?- Spytała z niechęcią Feurer. -Mój znajomy z Bara-Shur... Poczekajcie na mnie na molo, ja z nim pogadam... Feurer wzruszyła ramionami, z pogardą spojrzała na pijaka i odeszła razem z Fubukim. -Usłyszałem...*hic*...ty...jakiś mag tu jest? - spytał pijaczyna. -Przyjacielu, posłuchaj... Mam misję do wypełnienia... Nie mam czasu z tobą rozmawiać... - Mag usiłował spławić kolegę. -Misję, powiadasz? Aa, pomoge! Sssprowace ć-ci POMOC! Mag zaczął rzucać jakieś zaklęcia. Rakus długo mieszkał w Bara-Shur i znał efekty czarowania po pijanemu. Wiedział też, że niestety jego kolega, choć zdolny i potężny, ma słabości do zabawy. Szybko zrozumiał, że jego znajomy coś przyzywa. -Zaczekaj, przestań, właśnie coś tu przywołujesz! Nie dasz rady nad tym zapanować... Było już za późno. Na ziemi pojawił się okrąg z energii magicznej, a w chmurze nad okręgiem pojawiło się COŚ. Magiczny dym szybko się rozwiał. Rakus zamarł, widząc przywołaną istotę. -O, rety, on chyba użył naprawdę silnego zaklęcia, to na pewno nie pochodzi z tego świata... Ale jego myśli szybko się rozwiały. Nad bestią rzeczywiście nie udało się zapanować... Króciutką chwilę po przywołaniu stwór z głośnym ni to rykiem, ni to wrzaskiem skoczył na swego przywoływacza. Ten wrzasnął i natychmiast upadł pod ciężarem potwora. Rozległ się wściekły warkot, bestia pochyliła się nad nim, a krzyk zmienił się w ponure tchnienie. Które szybko zamarło. Rakus nie tracił czasu. Zaledwie się opanował, uderzył w monstrum zaklęciem. Bestia została uwięziona w magicznej klatce. Niestety, nie zdążył uratować kolegi... -Co się dzieje?! - zawołał Fubuki, podbiegając. Na widok monstrum razem z Feurer otworzyli szeroko oczy. -Czym ty jesteś? ... Już od kilku minut trójka stała nad klatką, w której siedział stwór. Ale nie zbliżali się nawet na metr. Potwór siedział w klatce, wyraźnie rozumiejąc, że nie ma ucieczki. Wyglądał jak herrerazaur, ale cały matowo czarny, a z jego pleców wychodziło sześć wielkich macek. W miejscu, gdzie powinny być oczy były tylko kawałki skóry, zakrywające oczodoły. Leżał na brzuchu na dnie klatki nieruchomo. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak martwy, jednak szybkie podnoszenie się jego boków pokazywało, że oddycha. Wcale jednak nie wyglądał, jakby spokojnie spał. Od razu można było poczuć, że bestia emanuje wściekłością, którą niewiele istot dało by radę opanować. Słuchała. Myślała. Czekała. Czekała na sposobność, by się uwolnić i zaatakować. -Czym ty jesteś? - spytała zafascynowana grozą potwora Feurer. ... Bestia milczała, dalej udając, że ignoruje cały świat. -Dziwne... -W życiu nie widziałem czegoś takiego.- Skomentował Fubuki. -To istota zaświatów, prostacy nazywają takie... a raczej takich... "demonami".- Stwierdził Rakus. -Nie, to nie demon...- Rzekła Feurer.- Demony są... inne. Ale co to wnosi? Dalej nic o nim nie wiemy... -No właśnie. Tak, teraz jestem tego pewien. Długo czytał bestiariusze, pisane przez największych mędrców, magów i herosów. W jednym z nich wspominano właśnie tą istotę. Znam jej imię. -A zatem...? -Jesteś Achri'ta, Córka Ciemności.- Rzekł mag wprost do potwora. -Tak.- Bestia odezwała się po raz pierwszy. Jej głos był... dziwny. -Walczyłaś z grupą Herosów w Otchłani. -Zaiste. -Czy możesz to odesłać?- Spytał Fubuki. Podobnie jak w reszcie grupy, stwór budził w nim niepokój. -Nie. Musiał by to zrobić mój kolega, który leży tam.- Rakus wskazał zwłoki leżące w kałuży krwi.-On ją przyzwał, on mógłby ją odesłać. -Zatem co z nią zrobimy? -Zabierzemy ją ze sobą...- Zaczął Rakus z satysfakcją. Coś wyraźnie wymyślił. -Nie ma mowy.- Odparła Feurer. -... Jako naszego sługę. Achri'ta syknęła z gniewem. Furia rozpaliła ją jeszcze mocniej. -Czego oczekujecie? Że będę wam nosiła graty?- Besta w klatce wstała, nagle wydała się być jakby jeszcze szybsza i groźniejsza.- Spróbujcie mnie do tego zmusić. -Nałożę na ciebie Gaes, zaklęcie Wypełniania Woli. Będziesz musiała trzymać się mnie, wspierać nas w tarapatach... I nie będziesz mogła nas skrzywdzić! Złam mój rozkaz, a skonasz, jak suchy liść. -I co jeszcze? Umrzeć, gdy wy umrzecie? Poświęcić się dla was? -I to wszystko. Nagle Achri'ta jakby odzyskała nadzieję. -Więc będę musiała tylko was nie zabijać i pomagać wam? Poza tym będę wolna? Zgoda. Trójkę bohaterów zaniepokoił optymizm stwora. -Ona coś wymyśliła... -Też to czuję. Ale nie mamy wyboru. Musimy grać w tą grę i ją pociągnąć ze sobą. Lepiej nie wiedzieć, co się stanie, jeśli pozwolimy jej działać w tym świecie... Achri'ta mruknęła, gdy nakładano zaklęcie. Klatka zniknęła. Jednak Achri'ta nie uciekła. Zamiast tego dziwnie spokojnie pochyliła głowę, a na jej paszczy pojawił się wredny uśmiech, odsłaniający jej straszliwe zębiska. -Zatem od teraz jestem na wasze rozkazy!- Powiedziała swym strasznym głosem, dziwnie zadowolona. ... -Dokąd płyniecie? - zapytała niska, grubiutka pani w budce przekierowywawczej. -Do Woodborrow, na festyn - odpowiedziała Feruer, milutkim głosikiem. -To tamta łódź - wskazała - wypływa za pół godziny. Odeszli od budki i poszli w kierunku wskazanej łodzi. Kolejka do budki długo oglądała się za niebieskoskórą nastolatką, złotobrązowym uczonym, zwykłym nastolatku i czarną bestią bez oczu. -Do Woodborrow?!? Po co? - zapytał Fubuki już na łodzi. -Na festyn - odpowiedziała Feruer, znów nieswoim, dziecięcym głosikiem. - Już mówiłam. Poza tym, tam sprzedają najlepsze bronie sprowadzane od orków, Vei'C-ów i elfów. Można poćwiczyć i dobrze zjeść. I kupić zapasy, bardzo tanio. To wszytko jest nam potrzebne - powiedziała po swojemu. ... Woodborrow było wyspą wielkości stolicy dużego i prosperującego państwa. Dookoła niej, w każdej wolnej przestrzeni przybrzeżnej były tylko porty, wypełnione wszelkiej wielkości statki. Od małych łódeczek rybackich aż po wielkie wycieczkowce. Wszędzie pełno hałasu i typowego nadmorskiego gwaru. Ludzie wychodzili z łodzi, nosili dużo towarów i ogólnie próbowali przecisnąć się przez tłum i dostać się do centrum wyspy. Po krótkim odcinku portu znajdował się gęsty las, przez który nie dało się zobaczyć nic. Łódź transportowa, w której byli nasi bohaterowie właśnie przybiła do jednego z protów przy zatoczce. Wyszli i przeszli przez brukowaną uliczkę otoczonej sklepikami i targami rybnymi. Nie było z tym dużego problemu, gdyż ludziom jakoś nie podobał się wielki potwór kroczący spokojnie za małą, tajemniczą grupą przybyłych. Weszli do lasu. Była to całkowicie dzika puszcza, dzień zdawał się, od razu po wejściu, zmienić w ciemną noc. Cienkie paski światła przebijały się jednak przez liście, dając niesamowity efekt ruszanych wiatrem lśniących kolumn. Wędrując coraz bardziej wgłąb wyspy z gęstwiny wyłaniały się małe domki, a las zdawał się rzednąć. Mieszkanka były przeczepionych do koron drzew albo stojąc na czterech dużych palach, aby nie przeszkadzać przybywającym tłumom. Pojawiały się coraz większe domy i coraz więcej ściętych pni. -Tutaj będzie dobrze - powiedziała Feruer. -Gdzie? Wynajęłaś jakąś piękną willę, która jest za tymi okropnymi chatami? - zapytał Fubuki -Nie. Śpimy tu, na ziemi. -CO?!? -Przynajmniej raz dobrze gadasz. Jesteście za bardzo udomowieni, potomkowie małp - podjęła Achri'ta. -Słusznie. Śpimy tu - potwierdziła Feruer. - Przejdę się na targ, kupić jakieś jedzenie na obiad... Ale wolałabym polować. -Pójdę z tobą. - Syknął stwór - Chętnie... pomogę. Poszły. -Tak więc, jaki jest wasz... A raczej nasz cel?- Spytał Rakus Fubukiego. -Nie wiem... Feurer mnie tu ściągnęła. -Hmm... Czy ona ma jakiś związek ze... smokami? -Tak. A co? -Tak smoczo wygląda... Jest dla ciebie jakąś koleżanką? -Można tak powiedzieć. Ale na tą wyprawę raczej mnie... Zaciągnęła. ... -Rety, ile może trwać polowanie?- Spytał zniecierpliwiony Fubuki. Wyszły w południe, teraz słońce było już daleko za horyzontem -Spróbuj sam.- Odparła Feurer.- Założę się, że nie zobaczysz nawet dziczych odchodów. Pokazała mu kilka leśnych ptaków i królika. Na większości nie było nawet śladów strzał. -Czemu są od tak martwe? Rozumiem, że jesteś twarda, ale dla nas jedzenie padliny może być szkodliwe... -Wolisz je jeść żywcem?- Spytała Achri'ta, której głos w ciemności brzmiał ciut straszniej. Dodatkowo miał nieco pogardliwy ton.- Dziwne, myślałam, że wy się z takimi cackacie... -Achri jakoś je zabiła.- Odparła Feurer.- Rozkładała macki na boki i zwierzę padało. -Taa... Zmieniając temat, po co tak naprawdę wyruszyliśmy? Tylko ty to wiesz... Zabrałaś mnie ze sobą, a Rakus i "Achri" jakoś sami się dołączyli. -To długa historia, wyjaśnię wam później - odrzekła wymijająco ♪ ♫ ♪. - Słyszycie tę muzykę? Zaczęło się! IDZIEMY! - krzyknęła poczym pobiegła w kierunku wybudowanych domów. Achri'ta pobiegła razem z nią. -Nawet nie dały nam jeść... - jęknął Fubuki. -No trudno, musimy iść. Z każdym krokiem głośność muzyki narastała, domy zaczęły być coraz mniejsze, aż w końcu dotarli do wielkiej polany pośrodku wyspy. Było tam pełno namiotów, budek i straganów wszelkiej maści, tworzących prawdziwy labirynt ze zwykłej wydeptanej ścieżki. Z każdej strony dużo kolorowego światła, to płomieni, to magicznego dymu z "tajemniczych worków". Piękne zapachy wypełniały przestrzeń, a wszędzie pod nogami małe dzieci, ciągnące gdzieś swoich rodziców. Dookoła wszędzie latały małe robaczki świętojańskie, piękna muzyka grana na flecie, tamburynie i wielu bębnach grała wszędzie dookoła przez ukrytych w głębi łąki muzyków, a to wszystko razem zmieniało cichą noc w "Największy festyn po tej stronie Świata". -Ja idę poszukać czegoś do jedzenia - oznajmił Fubuki. - I może naszych zgub. -Załatwię prowiant i postaram się zdobyć jakieś pieniądze. I tak rozeszli się. Rakus przeglądał stare zwoje, Feruer nowej broni a Fubuki rzeczy bardziej podstawowych jak jedzenie torby i ewentualnie jakiś osioł. Rakus obecnie kłócił się ze sprzedawcą. -To mają być stare zwoje? Są nowsze niż ten topór na stoisku obok! - Rzekł oburzony Rakus -Ależ nie, nie prosze pana. Ja jestem z Augustowi dalekiego kraju na wschód od wielkiej wody. - Odparł Sprzedawca -Miałeś na myśli ocean? - Przerwał mu Rakus -Nie nie. Ja jestem z Augustowi dalekiego kraju na wschód od... - Powtarzał się sprzedawca -Tak, tak, odezwę się - Odparł odchodzący od stoiska - Głupi obcokrajowcy Tym czasem Feruer wydała swoją część na strzały, dwuręczny miecz dla Fubukiego, kolczugę też dla Fubukiego i mały mieczyk dla Rakusa. Fubuki kupił osła, pięć worów na suchy prowiant i zapas wody i wina na miesiąc. W końcu po godzinie zaczęli się szukać. ... -Gdzie Achri? - zapytał od niechcenia Fubuki gdy odnalazł Feruer. -Powiedziała, że zaczeka przy obozowisku. Twierdzi, że nie przepada za tego typu rozrywkami. Zza najbliższej budki na ścieżkę wkroczył Rakus. Był spocony i zdenerwowany. -Są tu! Nomadowie z Pustyni Orła! Szukają mnie! Grupa ruszyła do miejsca gdzie rozłożyli obóz, po czym poszli do nabrzerza, gdzie była ich łódź. -Zaraz odpływają. Zdążyliśmy. Już wchodzili do łodzi, gdy usłyszeli za sobą głęboki głos. -Witaj Rakus. Rakus instynktownie rozpalił ogień w ręce, Feruer napieła strzałę, a Fubuki wyjął miecz. Achri'ta pierwsze podbiegła do napastnika. Nosił on szatę koloru czerwonego i turban. Demonica zaatakowała go pazurami, ten jednak obronił się sejmitarem, odsłaniając szyję w którą wgryzła się Achri'ta. Wtedy wyszła reszta Nomadów. Rakus zaczął szyć ogniem z tej samej odległości, z której Feurer strzela. Nomadzi natomiast strzelali z krótkich łuków, albo atakowali sejmitarami. Walka toczyła się przez ok. 9 minut. Rakus postanowił użyć specjalnego zaklęcia oślepiającego. Gdy Nomadzi stracili na chwilę wzrok, grupa uciekła i schowała się w pobliskich krzakach. -Co teraz robimy? -Ja mam pomysł, ale to niebezpieczne... - powiedział Rakus - Ale muszę uzbierać jeszcze trochę Zin-Du, Mocy Zemsty... Jeszcze chwilę atakować... -Kto za? - zapytała Feruer. Rakus spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem - Ja ci ufam. -Ja też -Ja niestety nie mam wyboru... -Ręka na rękę - zaproponowała Feruer wyciągając w kierunku środka okręgu stworzonego przez wojowników. Fubuki położył dłoń na dłoni Feruer. Rakus poparzył na nich i dołożył swoją dłoń. Achri'ta westchnęła wymownie i niechętnie dołożyła swoją mackę. -Od teraz nazywamy się Puriata. -PURIATA! - zakrzyknęli unosząc ręce ku górze. -Dobrze... Plan jest taki... ... -Jak to "uciekli"?!? - zakrzyknął mężczyzna w turbanie policzkując podwładnego - Dokąd?!? -W-w... W tamtą stronę... proszę p-pana... - odparł wskazując palcem. Źle opatrzona rana po ugryzieniu tej bestii wciąż krwawiła. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem przeżył, miał pocharatane całe ciało, a z szyi ubyła jedna czwarta zawartości mięsa. Zdecydowanie powinien umrzeć po pierwszym ugryzieniu, ale wciąż żył i, co dziwne, jeszcze się nie wykrwawił. -Idziemy - ponaglił resztę gestem i ruszyli. Przebrnęli przez krzaki i stanęli na niewielkiej polanie. Do drzew po drugiej stronie przywiązana była ta poczwara, która go tak urządziła. Warknęła. -Jeżeli... Hrygh.... wy mnie uwolnią... Ja... pomóc w z-zemsta na tych... - powiedziała z trudem. Czy to coś jest na tyle bystre by nas nabra... Nie, to głupie, pomyślał. -Uwolnić to... coś - rozkazał. Dwóch strażników z włóczniami podeszło do potwora. Leżał pokornie. Liny były już prawie przecięte. W następnej sekundzie leżał już pod włóczniażami. Bestia kłapała, machała szponami i uderzała mackami wszystko co popadnie. Z drzewa, do którego była przywiązana zeskoczyła nastoletnia łucznika, wykonując zgrabne salto. Strzelała płonącymi strzałami prosto między oczy jego popleczników. Z lasu wybiegł młodzieniec w kolczudze, biegle machając dwustronnym mieczem. Zaraz za nim znany mu mag, Rakus, miotając zielonymi kulami energii. Pobiera energię, pomyślał, ciekawe jaką... -POBIERA ZI-DU!!! CHCĄ UCIEC! Aha. Wspaniale. Najpierw nas zabiją, a potem uciekną na drugi koniec świata... Wspaniale. To ja może "osunę się w cień", jak to mawiają elfy. Ucieknę. Wciąż leżąc, odpychając się rękami wpełzł między drzewa. Pójdę na festyn... Hehe... pomogą mi... Hehe... ... -Masz już dosyć tego Zu-Di, czy jakmutam...? - zapytał Fubuki -Tak, uciekamy! Uciekli. -Skoro ich już wykończyliśmy, to czemu uciekamy? - zapytała Feruer -Bo mogą nas ukarać za napaść na przechodniów? Tutaj nigdy nie wysłuchują wersji podejrzanych... A i tak to było bardzo złe. -Ludzie... - spojrzała w niebo i westchnęła. -Zostaniemy przeniesieni w losowe miejsce w ogległości od dwudziestu tysięcy do pięciuset tysięcy kilometrów w wyznaczonym przeze mnie kierunku. Lecz wyznaczona prosta może się zakrzywić, jeżeli po drodze są jakieś silne ośrodki magii, jak Świątynie Wiecznościi... Nie. To zbyt skomplikowane, a i tak teraz to nic nie zmieni. Gotowi? Rakus zamknął oczy i zaczął się unosić. Powoli uniósł ręce, a na ich wszystkich spadł cienki promień niebieskiego światła z nieba. Dookoła każdego z nich pojawił się mały okrąg takiego samego światła. Podnosił ręce coraz wyżej. Okręgi zaczęły się zwężać. Gdy on zetknął ręce, okręgi dotknęły ich stóp (.). Uczucie było wspaniałe. Wolność. Delikatny chłód nocy i gwiazdy. Na dole lasy i łączki. Pół chwili później ocean. Znów ląd. Ocean. Kontynent. Góry. Wieś. Dolina. Zaczęli spadać i zwalniać. Opadać. Stanęli delikatnie na trawie. Byli w lesie. -Gdzie jesteśmy? -Tego nie wiem. - odpowiedział Rakus - Możemy tu przeczekać Grupa rozpaliła ognisko, rozłożyła maty do spania, pożywiła się. Była już noc. Gdy drużyna gawędziła przy ognisku nagle nadleciał worek. Upadł na ognisko i je zgasił. Wszyscy stali. Przygotowali broń i czekali. Wtedy z ciemności świsnęła strzała. Trafiłaby w Rakusa gdyby nie zrobił uniku. Z ciemności wyszło coś jeszcze. Dwóch zakapturzonych wojowników. Jeden miał dwa sztylety a drugi włócznię. Włócznik rzucił się na Achri'tę. Zastosował najlepszą metodę walki przeciw niej- ofensywę. Bestia nie miała czasu atakować, bo musiała szybko unikać grotu włóczni. Nożownik podskoczył do Fubukiego, wytrącił miecz z jego rąk i już miał zadać ostateczny cios, gdyby Rakus nie uderzył go kulą ognia. Nożownik został odtrącony, jednak wstał, przygasił ogień na płaszczu i ruszył do Achri'ty. W walce to on bronił się znakomicie przed jej zębami i pazurami, jednak nie mógł zadać celnego ciosu. Włócznik, za to, pod biegł do Feruer, która w niego wystrzeliła, lecz ten usunął się z drogi strzały na czas. Elfka próbowała uderzyć go łukiem, ale nieznajomy dokonał kolejnego uniku. Co więcej, włożył włócznię między cięciwę a ramę łuku Feruer i wytrącił broń z jej rąk, przy czym uderzył ją w twarz drzewcem włóczni. Nożownik wyciągnął swój łuk i w jednej chwili strzelił w Rakusa, jednak mag obronił się magiczną tarczą. Wtedy Nożownik z powrotem wyciągnął sztylet, zgarnął Fubukiego i przystawił mu sztylet do gardła. Włócznik zrobił to samo z Feurer i włócznią. Rakus wraz z Achri'tą (która, sądząc po zachowaniu, najchętniej by rzuciła się do ataku, bez zwracania uwagi na zakładnika) stali w rozterce. -Kto jest waszym hersztem? - spytał zakapturzony ze sztyletami -Jakim hersztem? - spytał Rakus -Bandytów. - odpowiedział tym razem człowiek z włócznią - Kto wami dowodzi i gdzie jest? -Nie jesteśmy bandytami. - odparł Rakus -Masz dowód? - spytał nożownik -Bandyci mieliby pełno złota i broni. -Racja. - odpowiedział włócznik Nożownik pokiwał głową. Obaj uwolnili zakładników i popchnęli ich w stronę Rakusa. -Kilion... - ukłonił się nisko człowiek z łukiem i nożami -...i Dirion. - skłonił się włócznik. -Do usług. - powiedzieli razem -Kim jesteście? - zapytała Feruer -Miejscowymi łowcami nagród. - odpowiedział Dirion -Jesteśmy na wasze życzenie. - odparł Kilion Gdy przybysze położyli się spać, Rakus na wszelki wypadek zamknął ich w magicznej klatce. Każdego ranka wstawał przed świtem, by medytować, więc nie było szansy, by łowcy nagród spostrzegli się, że byli zamknięci. ... -Nie możemy tu zostać, w drogę. -Dlaczego? -Ponieważ teleportacja pozostawia spore ślady w przestrzeni... Odnajdą nas. Wzruszyli ramionami i zaczęli się pakować. Wyruszyli. Szli lasem, aż dotarli do jego skraju. Wszędzie dookoła nich były białe wapienne góry, tworzące dolinę wokół nich i lasu, w którym nocowali. O wspinaczce nie było nawet warto myśleć. Były tylko dwa kierunki: wschód i zachód. Ruszyli na zachód, przed siebie. ♪ ♫ ♪ - puszczajcie to, aż wam się znudzi, lub, aż znów pojawi się taki znak. Wąwóz zaczął się rozdzielać, a jego krawędzie zmieniać się w skalne półki. Postanowiono, że będą szli po półce, gdyż przestrzeń między nimi wypełniało jezioro. Na rozstaju kanionu, idealnie między dwiema dostępnymi drogami, tuż pod skalistą krawędzią doliny, była wyrzeźbiona wielka, kobieca głowa. Włosy przypominały węże, a w sumie węgorze. Jej oczy promieniowały, dziwnym, morskim światłem. Nie spostrzegli, że nierówna półka przeszła w równe, duże, rzeźbione marmurowe płyty. Jedna na dziewięć była zrobiona ze złota. Wszystko było porośnięte odrobiną pnącz, a woda na dnie dawała temu wszystkiemu wspaniały ruinny efekt. Wszyscy pochłaniali ten widok bardzo żarłocznie. -To Xiano, Wodna Świątynia Wieczności. -Chodźmy tam - powiedziała zafascynowana Feruer. Musieli przedostać się na drugą stronę skalnej półki. Elfka wyjęła z plecaka sznur, który często służył jej jako zapasowa cięciwa i zębami odcięła kawałek. Przywiązała przy piórach na strzale. Napięła łuk i puściła ją. Wbiła się idealnie między cegły. Przywiązała drugi koniec sznura do któregoś pnącza i wskoczyła na delikatny sznur. Zaczęła biec, tak jakby to była polna ścieżka. W chwilę później stała już pod skalną głową. Nie czekała. Wbiegła przez wymyślne wrota i stanęła w ciemnej jaskini, z sadzawką pośrodku. Tworzyła ona typowe świetliste pasy. Wbiegła reszta drużyny. Po drugiej stronie pokoju stała wielka kamienna zbroja, wysoka jak półtora dorosłego mężczyzny. Trzymała kosę, nie jakąś tam bojową, postawioną na sztorc, ale zwykłą, farmerską kosę. Tyle, że drzewiec był z kamienia, a sierp ze stali. Hełm tej zbroi nie miał przyłbicy, a w środku niczego nie było. Fubuki podszedł powoli w kierunku zbroi, a wtedy ona ożyła. Poruszała się jak zardzewiały robot. Postąpiła jeden krok do przodu, prawą nogą, machnęła kosą od prawej do lewej. Fubuki przeskoczył nad nią. Postąpiła jeden krok do przodu, lewą nogą, machnęła kosą od lewej do prawej. Znów przeskoczył. Znów postawiła do przodu prawą nogę, ale tym razem wbiła kosę przed siebie. Później wróciła do pozycji wyjściowej. Przyjrzeli się miejscu, gdzie wbiła kosę. Było bardzo wyszczerbione, tak jakby zbroja robiła to bez przerwy od tysięcy lat. Fubuki podszedł jeszcze raz. Zbroja powtórzyła wszystkie swoje ruchy i wróciła do pozycji wyjściowej. -Eee, co to jest? - Spytał Fubuki zaskoczony działaniem zbroi. -Hmm... wygląda na to, że to krasnoludzka robota, ale dosyć prymitywna jak na ich dzieła - Stwierdził Rakus -Aha, czyli mieliśmy się spodziewać czegoś lepszego? -Nie, bynajmniej. Jest stara. Pewnie pierwszy prototyp golema strażniczego. Przyjrzeli się trochę bardziej zbroi. Widać było kilka rys i wygięć dodatkowo głowa nie była wykończona. Nie mieli pojęcia co zrobić, bo za golemem nie było żadnych wrót, niczego. Tylko mała sadzawka pośrodku groty. Usiedli dookoła niej i zaczęli myśleć. Jako, że Fubuki nie należał do najlepszych w tej dyscyplinie, brał losowe kamienie i próbował trafić nimi pod przyłbicę zbroi. -Dlaczego w ogóle się zgodziliśmy, żeby ci dwaj do nas dołączyli? -Ponieważ uznając was za złoczyńców, splamiliśmy wasz honor.... -...i spłacamy dług pomagając wam. -A gdybym się nie zgodziła, zakazała wam się dołączać? -Nie dalibyśmy wam spokoju... -...gdyż honor rzecz święta. -Aha. Rakus zajrzał z nudów do oczka wodnego. -Dość głębokie - stwierdził. Fubukiemu w końcu udało się rzucić kamieniem do wnętrza zbroi. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść, a poziom wody z szumem opadać. Powstał prosty tunel. Na jego dnie wciąż było dużo wody. -Pójdę to sprawdzić - powiedział poważnym tonem Kilion, po czym wskoczył do tunelu, kurcząc nogi, zatykając nos i krzycząc - JUHUUU! Dilion skoczył za nim. ... Po długim spadani wylądowali w oceanie. Przy brzegu, tuż przy plaży. Dookoła leżało pełno szkieletów. -Czyli co? Teraz jesteśmy na dworze? -Nie sądzę... Feruer, strzel strzałą do... do tamtej chmury. Strzeliła. Grot pękł, tworząc donośne echo. -Tak jak myślałem... To jaskinia, a plaża to mistyfikacja. -Co mamy teraz zrobić? -Pewnie zdechnąć z głodu... - Achri'ta spokojnie się przeciąnęła.- Wy.... Ale nie ja... Feruer nagle zaczęła dziwnie głośno wciągać powietrze nosem. Chodziła od miejsca do miejsca i obwąchiwała co się da. -Co ona.... -Węszy. -To tutaj! - wszyscy podbiegli do miejsca, gdzie stała. - Kiedy najbliższa pełnia? -Za dwa dni. -No to przez te dwa dni musimy tu zostać i nie zjeść się nawzajem. Widzicie tę małą roślinkę? - wskazała palcem coś, co przypominało wielki, zdeformowany burak - Gdy zasadzi się koło niej płód Vei'Ca* to ona zacznie rosnąć i rosnąć, aż w pewnym momencie wybuchnie - wyjaśniła, po czym jej elfie uszy zaczęły ustawiać się pod różnymi kątami. Krzyczała, sprawdzała echo, a potem podbiegła do jednej z ścian fikcyjnego klifu. Uderzyła w niego pięścią. Ściana głucho zadudniła - Tutaj ściana ma jakieś pół metra. Eksplozja powinna ją rozsadzić. * - Vei'C to rodzaj inteligentnej, humanoidalnej rośliny. Są bardzo małe, największy znaleźiony osobnik miał cal. Nasiona wypuszczają korzenie, które po zetknięciu z korzeniami innych roślin napełniają je kwasem, siarką i głównymi składowymi C4. -Zasadzę jedno nasiono i za dwa dni będziemy wolni. -Czyli... Mamy tu siedzieć, przez dwa dni, aż ta roślina wybuchnie?- Spytał z trwogą Fubuki. -Tak. Przecież dwa dni to niewiele. -Ten wybuch może nas zabić! Skoro rozwala ścianę grubą na pół metra... -Do tego czasu możemy się okopać, przygotować bariery...- Odparł spokojnie Rakus. Jak powiedzieli, tak zrobili. Z piachu, który okazał się być kamieniami, zrobili przeszkodę. Minęły dwa dni. Przez ten czas siedzieli, gadali, myśleli, lub zajmowali się rozmaitymi innymi zajęciami. -I jak?- Spytał Rakus. -Noc.- Odparła Feurer.- Jeszcze kilka godzin. Chociaż minęły dwa dni, kilka godzin w napięciu wydawało się być dużo dłuższe. -Jak długo może trwać noc?- Spytał Fubuki. -Wiecznie.- Odparła Achri'ta. W jej głosie rozległo się coś złowrogiego. W momencie, gdy jej pogłos znikał, rozległ się huk. Powietrze przepełniło się kurzem. -Łehh... Ależ śmierdzi...- Syknęła bestia. -Wystarczyło przerwać jedną ścianę, a magia się rozwiała.- Rzekł Rakus, przecierając oczy z kurzu. Rzeczywiście, teraz widać było, że "morze" było w rzeczywistości zwykłym, podziemnym oczkiem wodnym, a oni siedzieli w cichej, ponurej jaskini. Jasne słońce było w rzeczywistości plamą lekko fozforyzującej pleśni. Grupka spokojnie przeszła przez dziurę. Cienka na pół metra ściana okazała się być w rzeczywistości wcięciem, wyglądającym jak bardzo grube i niskie drzwi. Eksplozja rzuciła je do tyłu. Ze sztucznej plaży weszli do kolejnej jaskini. Jednak jej tunel był bardzo długi. A w dali, w ciemności widać było odnogi. Bynajmniej, nigdzie nie było stalaktytów. -Oho... Ktoś przerobił te jaskinie na kompleks.- Mruknęła Feurer. To mi wygląda na robotę krasnoludów... Ale skąd te niskie prostaki wytrzasnęły taką magię iluzji? -I starą.- Odparła Achri'ta, niuchając w powietrzu.- Powietrze jest tu bardzo stare... Ale wciąż tu często czuć niedopałki pochodni... Kiedyś ktoś tu często uczęszczał... -Chodźmy.- Powiedziała Feurer. -Ale tu jest poziomo. Nie wiemy, czy idziemy ku wyjściu, czy w głębie jaskini.- Zauważył Fubuki. -Więc nie mamy wyjścia. Szli. Ich oczy przyzwyczaiły się do mroku. -Słysze szum wody.- Powiedziała Achri'ta. -Ja też.- Mruknęła Feurer. W końcu, idąc największym tunelem, doszli do podziemnego jeziora. Nie sięgało do pasa, tak jak na "plaży". -To jakieś źródło.- Zauważył Dirion.- Musi być wściekle głębokie. I widać przy sklepieniu parę wodną... Jest dość ciepło. To musi być początek jakiegoś tunelu geotermalnego. Achri'ta pochyliła się nad wodą. Zamilkła, wyraźnie zamyślając się. Wyglądała, jakby patrzyła nieistniejącymi oczami w toń. -Tu nie ma dna.- Powiedziała.- Masz rację. To jezioro rozpoczynające tunel. -Hej, na tym jeziorze jest wyspa!- Zauważył Kilion. Przyjrzeli się dalszej płaszczyźnie podziemnego jeziora. Dalej, na drugim brzegu- albo wyspie- widać było coś, co wyglądało jak budowla. -Nie czuję nic.- Mruknęła Achri'ta.- Węch ma mniejszy zasięg niż wzrok... Echh. Feurer miała doskonały wzrok. Świątynia wyglądała jak grecki Partenon, jednak była ciemna i szara. Dodatkowo, kolumny otaczały zamurowane wnętrze. Podobna do tej, w której widzieliśmy żywą zbroję... -Deja vi? - zażartował "Kili" W tej chwili rozległo się potwornie głośnie stukanie o kamień. -*STUK* *STUK* N. ......, *STUK* .... *STUK* .. .....! *STUK* - Feurer próbowała coś powiedzieć -*STUK* *STUK* CO?! *STUK* *STUK* NIC *STUK* NIE SŁYSZĘ! *STUK* - krzyknął Rakus -KTO *STUK* TAK GŁOŚNO *STUK* *STUK* SCHODZI PO SCHO-...ustało. -Słysze jakieś szepty! - dorzuciła Achri'ta Rzeczywiście, słychać było jakieś całkiem głośne szeptanie. Po chwili ustało. -Wynoście się stąd! - wrzasnął jakiś głos - Wynocha, brudasy! -Dokąd?! - odpowiedział Dirion -Sio! Precz! -Po pierwsze, tak się nie mówi do panny. Po drugie, nie. A po trzecie, to i tak nie mamy gdzie uciekać. - oschle wyrzuciła z siebie "Feu" -Bardzo dobrze, zgińcie w swoim własnym syfie... -Ehh...taka wymiana zdań nie zadziała. Musimy ich jakoś zagiąć! Pomyślmy...już wiem! - zaproponował Fubuki - EJ! WY! Jak śmiecie tak mówić do kobiety?! To grzech! I przede wszystkim zmaza na honorze! -Nic specjalnego w tej dziewczynce nie widać, nie ma powodu by traktować ją ulgowo. A teraz precz, ochydne! -Jak śmiesz! - krzyknęła Feurer udając płacz -Mamy przewagę liczebną! Feurer zaczęła płakać. -Widzisz? Doprowadziłeś ją do płaczu. - powiedział Dirion -Mam wasssss... powoli dosssyć... -W takim razie pokaź się! Zza skał leżacych na wejściu do świątyni wyskoczyła półtora-metrowa istota w kolorze morskim . -Hraaaaaaaaaah...! - wydała okrzyk bojowy -Co to jest?! Stworzenie wskoczyło do jeziora, po chwili wyskakując z niego na drugim brzegu. Ruchem przyłożył grot swojej włóczni-glewii do gardła Feurer -A ty - zamknij się... Nieznane zwierze dostało po ryju fireballem. -Aah, ogień! Hrrrympff... Coś wykonał kilka ruchów swoją bronią. Po momencie zza jego pleców wyskoczyło 5 kopii, identycznie wyglądających co on. -Obezwładnić ich i wrzucić do najgorszych lochów, tam poczekają na wyrok. Kopie z łatwością rozprawiły się z poszukiwaczami przygód. Związały im nogi i ręce. Dodatkowo na rozkaz swojego pierwowzoru do Feu przypieli drewniane urządzenie ściskające jej brzuch. -Ahhh!... To boli!... -Co...wymiękasz, gówniaro? Było bardziej sssię głodzić, dziecko ze ssslumsów. -Jak śmiesz-AH! - Dziewczyna dostała po twarzy batem. ... -Wchodzimy do świątyni, zsswiązać im oczy, zakryć uszy i nos. Istoty obwiązały głowy naszym wędrownikom tak, by mogli jedynie oddychać ustami. Po kilkunastu minutach poczuli jak uderzają o mokrą podłogę. Rozwiązano ich poza dziewczyną, najwyraźniej główny coś zapałał do niej szczególną nienawiścią. Na zajutrz: Poszukiwacze przygód obudzili się z bólem głowy i zatkanym nosem. Akurat do lochu wszedł znajomy już nam coś z tacą jak szef kuchni w bogatej restauracji. -Co, syfiarze, pewno jesteście głodni? Macie tu trochę żarcia, bon apetit... Położył tacę na ziemi i wyszedł. Przy okazji otworzył okno do jednej z cel obok. (Nasi) Od razu wyjrzeli przez okienko, chcąc zobaczyć co będzie do jedzenia. Drugi więzień odkrył tackę z jedzeniem. Znajdował się na niej kurczak z ziemniakami i burakami, zaprawiony w winie. -No, przynajmniej żarcie mają tu dobre. Zachęceni widokiem otworzyli swoją własną tace. Były na niej 3 wodorosty i zgniła ryba. -ŻE CO?! - wrzasnęła Feurer -MICZEĆ! - odezwał się głos cosia. -Właściwie, to...moglibyśmy porozmawiać? - zaproponował starczym głosem Rakus Istota weszła do celi. -Czego? -Mam kilka pytań co do...yyyy...pańskiej osoby. -Jasne... -Zatem...kim, lub czym...pan jest? -Jestem merfolkiem spokrewnionym z rekinami, a co? -Aha, aaaa....jak się nazywasz? -Tego akurat chyba nie musicie wiedzieć. -Jasne...dziękuje. Merfolk wyszedł. -A zatem? -Mamy delikatnie mówią przes*ane. Jesteśmy w lochach merfolków, więc najprawdopodobniej zginiemy. -Przecież nic nie zrobiliśmy! -A co ich to obchodzi? Zazwyczaj syreny są zwodzące i piękne, inne są z kolei miłe i przyjemne, jednak to...to jest coś zgoła odmiennego. -Czyli? -To merfolki królewskie, spokrewnione z rekinami. Liczą się dla nich jedynie pieniądze i wygoda, gardzą wszelką inną rasą. Tworzą podwodne ultranowoczesne metropolie wzorowane na Atlantydzie. Najwyraźniej jesteśmy w największej z nich, czyli w Megaleioteotitas. -Aha...a czemu zginiemy? -Tutaj można zostać zabitym nawet za kradzież breloczka. -Ale to jest już kradzież, a my jedynie przypadkowo weszliśmy tutaj. -Proszę bardzo - wchodzenie na cudze terytorium. Oni są strasznie drażliwi, i co gorsza - okrutni. -Ehh...burczy mi w brzuchu. Nie wiem jak mamy to zjeść. ... -Jestem ciekawa jak ten coś ma na imię... -W ich języku w zasadzie nie ma czegoś takiego jak imię... Są tylko tytuły. A nawet jak są to niewymawialne po naszemu. -Nazwijmy go Płetwa. -Po co? - zapytała Achri'ta z przesadzonym, sarkastycznym zdziwieniem. -Jak będziemy obmyślać pan, to trzeba będzie jakoś nazwać ten cel, tak, żeby nie wiedział, że mówimy o nim. -Zgoda... Więc jak myślicie, co Płetwa chce z nami zrobić? -Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie można mu na to pozwolić. -Pewnie będą nas torturować, albo gorzej... Trzeba wymyślić jakiś plan. Rakus drapał nożem ścianę celi, o którą wcześniej się opierał. -Mają zaawansowaną technologię, mają dobre kontakty z magami wody, ale sami w sobie nie wiedzą o magii nic. Na przykład tego, że istnieje zaklęcie pozwalające widzieć przez materię... -Ej... Ty możesz prześwietlać na wylot dowolną rzecz, kiedy ci się zachce?!? - krzyknęła oburzona Feruer -Tak. Dzięki temu zauważyłem, że to miasto wygląda miej-więcej tak - wskazał mapkę, którą wyrył. - Tu jest sala kaźni, dużo machin, gilotyn i wielu podobnych sprzętów. Dwudzuestu strażników ilnuje go przez całą dobę, zmieniając się z drugą dwudziestką podczas tortur i egzekucji, gdy wszyscy na sali są skupieni na karanym. Portal ewakuacyjny jest tu - w sali obok. Tyle wiem. ... ''-Jaki wyrok?'' ''-EGZEKUCJA! -'' sala zaniosła się gromkim, podłym śmiechem, klaskaniem i gratulacjami. ''- Kiedy najbliżsższy termin wolny?'' ''-Piąty wschód po przeszłej pełni.'' ''-A zatem zetniemy ich w piąty wschód po przeszłej pełni! - znów oklaski. -Ścięcie, za cztery dni, o poranku - oznajmiła Achri'ta -Nie mamy dużo czasu... Gilotyna jest tu - pośrodku. Karają kogoś przed nami? -Tak, dwóch rybaków, za połów w jeziorze nad ich miastem. -Dobrze... Kaźń wygląda tak - najpierw zakuwają w łańcuchy, potem demonstracyjnie prowadzą dookoła auli i zbierają zakłady, przy której torturze się poddamy i pozwolimy ściąć. Kilka pierwszych to przypalanie, wycinanie run na plecach, działa jak trwała klątwa, duszenie, oczywiście nie pozwolą nam umrzeć zanim się nie poddamy, topienie, kastracja i trucizny. Będą w losowej kolejności nas wybierać, a "koło nagród" ustali jaka ma to być tortura. Później dają chwilę na odpoczynek i w tym czasie wybierają już ochotnika, a jak takowy się nie znajdzie to znów nas losują. I tak w kółko. Każde z nas musi wytrzymać jedną torturę, żeby myśleli, że nie spróbujemy się bronić. Feruer, jesteś pewna, że ta twoja "niespodzianka" da radę? -Czy cię kiedyś zawiodłam? -A zatem ty musisz być karana jako ostatnia... Po pierwszej rundzie napierw wybierają torturę, a później ochotnika, więc każde z nas musi być przygotowane do jednej tortury, tak, aby nam wcale nie szkodziła. Do pozostałych też należałoby się trochę poćwiczyć, w razie gdybyśmy zostali wylosowani jako pierwsi. Planowali długo, aż do wschodu słońca, po czym położyli się spać. ... Nad ranem czwartego dnia Rakus rzucił na wszyskich zaklęcia obronne, podał im specjalne mikstury ze składników które wyczarował oraz zablokował działanie run. Sala miała okrągły kształt i wysokie sklepienie. Dookoła podium była wielka, glęboka fosa. Za nią były rzędy siedzeń, tworzących trybuny, na których siedziały tłumy merfolków. Kilku strażników stało z tyłu trybun. Tak jak mówił Rakus, na początku, zakuci, przeszli dookoła sali, posłucahli zakładów, a kat zaczął wygłaszać swoją uroczystą mowę o tym, że to jego życiowe powołanie, o tym, że karanie kanalii nie jest dla niego niczym trudnym i o jego trudnym dzieciństwie. W tym czasie dopracowywano plan. -Przynależność taka: ja idę do run, Fubuki na przypalanie, Dirion na topienie, Kilion na duszenie, Achri... jesteś pewna? -Tak. Co twoim zdaniem powinni mi wykastrować? -Nie mam nawet pojęcia gdzie to może być... -Więc jak ty nie masz to oni tym bardziej. Nie będą wiedzieli co mi odciąć i zostawią mnie w spokoju. -... A Feruer idzie do trucizn. Ale nie zażyłaś żadnych odtrutek, anditotów, beozaru, nic! Jak ty to wytrzymasz?!? -Jak byliśmy na Woodborrow, jadłam tylko i wyłącznie jagody, prawada? Zapchałam się nimi do pełna. To były wilcze jagody. Jestem odporna na wszystko. -Dobrze... Więc gdy cię wybiorą, coś tam zjesz, wypijesz i się poddasz, tak? A idąc do gilotyny zajmiesz się strzażnikami, my ci pomożemy, cywlie uciekną, a my gnamy w te pędy do portalu, tak? TAK? -Tak. Powtarzaliśmy to sobie już ze trzysta razy... Dzisiaj. -Moja matka przynajmniej raz na miesiąc groziła mi nożem - kończył kat - To mnie zainspirowało. Dziękuję za uwagę. Podszedł powoli w ich kierunku. -Pierwszy będziesz... - machał palcem od jednej osoby do drugiej - Nie. Pierwsza idziesz ty, zielona dzikusko - palec zatrzymał się na Feruer. Otworzyła szeroko oczy spod swojej opaski. Spojrzała na Rakusa. -Co teraz? - szepnął. Na jej twarzy zagościł uśmiech. Podły. -Inprowizujemy. -Przypalanie! -Nie, trucizny! -Trucić! Trucić! - odezwały się głosy z sali. -A zatem trujemy! Podeszli do stolika, na którym było pełno małych fiolek i dziwnych rośliń. -Musisz to wszystko zjeść. Czy może się poddajesz? -Jem. Odkręciła pierwszą fiolkę. Była wąska i okrągła. Zrobiona z bardzo jasnego, żółtego kryształu. Nakrętka miała kształt pająka. Wypiła ją. Trzęsąc rękami sięgnęła po kolejną butlę. Czarną. Z czaszką. Nagle złapała się za brzuch i zaczęła jęczeć. Spadła z krzesła na którym usiadła i zaczęła się wić po podłodze. Weszła pod stół. Zaczął się trząść. Jęki i szloch przeszły powoli w głośny oddech i warczenie. Stół wyleciał w powietrze, a pod nim stała nim wielka, stara i straszna niedźwiedzica. Miała długie niedźwiedzie szpony i czarne futro, sterczące w różne strony. Miała na ciele strzępy źle zszytego ubrania ze zwierzących skór. Głównie lisy, króliki i chyba nawet z jednego wilka. W furze miała pełno małych gałązek i liści oraz jedwabną opaskę na oczach. Butów nie nosiła. Nikt nigdy nie widział jej spojrzenia, ale jakoś każdy się domyślał, czy patrzy z obrzydzeniem czy zachwytem. Teraz patrzyła z głodem i nienawiścią. Parzyła na kata. Machnęła zamaszyście prawą łapą, potem lewą, złapała go w szczęki i zaczęła miotać nim na wystkie strony. Puściła go i rzuciła nim w dwóch strażników. Zaczęła się bitwa. Kilion podszedł do najbliższego strażnika i przydusił liną którą związaną miał ręce. Część strażników podbiegła do Kiliona, a część do Feruer. Syreny i syreni z trybun cofnęły się nieco, chcąc uniknąć przypadkowej śmierci, będąc jednocześnie niezwykle zaciekawieni losem walki .Niedźwiedzica gromiła strażników, a reszta drużyny, bez lin na rękach, walczyła z resztą wrogów za pomocą ich własnej broni. Wkrótce nadciągnęły posiłki: ciężkozbrojni gwardziści i łucznicy. -Musimy biec do portalu! -krzyknął Rakus -Trzeba się cofnąć do drugiego wyjścia! Wszyscy pobiegli do takowego. Koło ich głów świstały strzały, a gwardziści byli piętnaście króków za nimi. W końcu dotarli do portalu, po drodze zabierając skrzynię z ich uzbrojeniem. Ostatnia do pokoju wszedła Feruer, wciąż będąca niedźwiedziem. -Co teraz? - zapytał Dirion. -Zatarasujmy drzwi. - powiedział Rakus -Musimy maksymalnie ich opuźnić. Gdy Feubuki, Kilion i jesgo brat tarasowali wejście, a Feruer i Achri'ta przytrzymysały je swoimi wielkimi łapami i mackami, Rakus zaczął umieszczać kryształy w łożyskach. Gdy wszyscy skończyli, zaczęli wchodzić do portalu. Gdy Rakus wchodził ostatni, wyjął jeden kryształ z łożyska i szybko wbiegł do otworu. W tym samym czasie merfolki zniszczyły zaporę i wszedły do pokoju. Portal już się zamykał, jednak jednemu z nich udało się wskoczyć do środka. Rozdział drugi: Nowi kompani? ''Zginęła. Najwyższa w Radzie, Jedyny przetrwały z Pustki, Trupiara została zamordowana. Musimy się zemścić na tym automacie, który pozbawił ją żywota. Należy też odczytać jej testament: "Będę się streszczać. Kiedyś, w okolicach Strefy będzie tu dziewczyna. Elfka lub półelfka, nie jest to pewne. Będzie miała łuk i przepaskę na oczach. Musicie ją nakierować do mojego miejsca pochowania i zmusić by położyła na nim czarne lilie. Nie może wiedzieć, że to wy ją do tego nakłoniliście. Kwiaty muszą być ułożone w rocznicę mojej śmierci, jeżeli nie będzie mogła tego zrobić wtedy, macie ją przetrzymać w Strefie, lecz nie może ona zginąć, oszaleć lub ulec zaklęciom, czy też przemianom." Elfka lub półelfka jest w okolicy Strefy, moi drodzy. Mowa z kongresu czarnoksiężników, Xetrah. Feruer ryknęła. -Pyta gdzie jest ten niebieski glut - przetłumaczyła Achri. -Pewnie kilka metrów z tąd, wskoczył chwilę później niż my. W drogę. -Tak z ciekawości... Jak długo będziesz niedźwiedziem? -Do następnego "piątego dnia po przeszłej pełni" - przez miesiąc - odpowiedziała przez Achri'tę. -Dobra, kij z nim.- Mruknął Fubuki.- Chodźmy stąd! Grupka powoli szła ciemnym tunelem, w którym się pojawili. -Znowu tunele ciemności.- Gderał Kilion. Achri'ta wyraźnie miała ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała się i tylko sykliwie zachichotała. -Czuć wyraźne natężenie magii.- Rzekła Rakus.- Musimy być pod jakimś magicznym miejscem. -Zdaje się, że już koniec drogi.- Usłyszeli głos Achri'ty, której w tej ciemności jakoś nie mogli znaleźć, pomimo, że czuli, iż jest obok. Starali się o tym jednak nie myśleć. Stanęli przed jakimiś drzwiami. Gdy ich dotykali, okazywały się być metalowe. -Drzemy się, żeby ktoś otworzył?- Spytał Fubuki. -Zapukam... Dirion zapukał, jednak nic nie odpowiedziało. Usłyszeli tylko, że drzwi są grube. -Zamknięte, ale tej Płetwy nie ma.- Zauważył Dirion.- Musi być jakieś wyjście. Feurer warknęła i zaczęła węszyć. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli tak, obmacując ściany i szukając wyjścia. -Echh, żadnego tunelu!- Zauważył Rakus.- A te drzwi są zabezpieczone potężną magią. Nie dam rady otworzyć ich zaklęciem. Zrezygnowany położył dłoń na klamce wrót. Ku jego zaskoczeniu otworzyły się po jednym naciśnięciu. Kilion zaczął się śmiać. Grupka pojedynczo wyszła na zewnątrz. Wszyscy zasłonili oczy, jedna "osoba" syknęła i lekko się skuliła. -Co to za miejsce?- Spytał Rakus. Znajdowali się w czymś, co wyglądało na hol. W szerokich i wysokich ścianach znajdowało się wiele okien, z których świeciło słońce i widać było niebieskie niebo. Wyraźnie panował upał. -To mi wygląda na jakiś duży kompleks w ciepłych krajach.- Odparł Kilion. -Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć cieple kraje...- Powiedział Fubuki. -To jakaś szkoła magii.- Powiedział Rakus.- Chwila, to Gildia Magii w Giwum! Byłem już tutaj kiedyś. Raczej nic nam tu nie grozi. Miejscowi bandyci boją się napastować magów. -Co my tu robimy? -O, w końcu ktoś jest.- Powiedział jakiś młody człowiek.- W tunelu coś się pojawiło i czekaliśmy co się ukaże! -Wyczekiwaliście NAS? -Nie wiemy kogo. Nie wiedzieliśmy, kim będziecie. Arcymag wyczuł, że ktoś jest w jednym ze starych tuneli. Polecił, żeby skierować ich do siebie. -W sumie, możemy do niego pójść... Grupka poszła. Feurer jakoś poradziła sobie za schodami. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na Achri'tę, która smętnie szła z tyłu. -Co to?- Zezłościł się dyrektor arcymag, gdy zapukalii otworzyli drzwi.- Polecałem, żeby nikt mi nie przeszkadzał... Widzę, że arcymag się zmienił.- Pomyślał Rakus.- No, trudno, będzie trochę trudniej się dogadać... -Co wyście za jedni? -Wyszliśmy z jakiegoś tunelu... -O, to wy! Więc tak wyglądacie... Dobrze! Już się dziwiłem, co tak długo. Akurat potrzebowaliśmy grupy najemników, więc otworzyliśmy Przywoływacz Portali. -Ściągnęliście miejsce docelowe naszego portalu?!- Zawołał Rakus.- To zakazane. -W innych gildiach tak. U nas, w Milivii możemy to robić. -Po co?- Spytał przenikliwie Kilion. -Żebyście zrobili, co wam zlecamy. Tak więc... -My mamy własny cel! -W takim razie zrobicie sobie przerwę.- Powiedział z zupełnym spokojem arcymag.- Jeśli nie, cofniemy moc portalu i cofniemy was w miejsce, skąd się wzieliście. Feurer warknęła. -Dobra, czego chcecie? -Otóż w zeszłym półroczu opłaciliśmy grupę zawodowych najemników, żeby zrobili dla nas jedno małe zadanko. Wrócili i zażądali astronomicznej kwoty. Gdy im zapłaciliśmy, ci od razu zwiali. Zrobili nas w konia, wcale celu nie wypełnili, tylko zaburzyli magię, którą sprawdzaliśmy ich poczynania. Na tym polega kłopot z magią, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto jej używa... -Tak więc? -Tak więc macie ich znaleźć i zlikwidować! Potem możecie spełniać własne cele. -Ale jak ich mamy znaleźć? -To już wasza sprawa. Acha, jeszcze jedno. Oni są dość silni. Ale waszą siłę oceniliśmy na porównywalną. Może się lekko myliliśmy...- Tu posłał pogardliwe spojrzenie Achri'cie, która siedziała w cieniu skulona-... Ale sobie poradzicie. -To wszystko? Możemy już iść? -Nie. Ponieważ jest ich siedmiu, a was sześciu, uznaliśmy, że ktoś jeszcze pójdzie z wami. W dodatku was dopilnuje. Drzwi skrzypnęły i usłyszeli czyjeś człapanie. W drzwiach stanął Płetwa. -O nie, znowu to coś... -Tak, kijanki! -Pewnie go znacie. Nazywa się Ceratopi. Przybył razem z wami, tyle, ze szybciej wyszedł. Trochę się złościł, a odesłanie go z powrotem było by mu na rękę, więc... -Więc przystałem na sssskromną opłatę!- Ceratopi zarechotał. -No, ja bym nie powiedział, że skromną...- Zauważył gniewnie mag.- Ale kogoś wiernego mieć musimy. No, dzieci, bywajet! Ruszajcie. -Lepiej chodźmy już, larwy, albo będzie jeszcze trudniej! Ja już się co nieco dowiedziałem, chodźcie za mną, albo zajmę się tym sam, a w wrócicie do moich głupich pobratymców! Wściekła Feurer, a za nią grupa, wyszła z pokoju. Dyrektor już zdążył przestać się interesować. -Do wyjścia za mną! -Wiem, gdzie jest wyjście, rybaku!- Zezłościł się Rakus. Doszli do drzwi i wyszli. Nie było mowy o pomyłce. Byli w krainie pustynnej. -Ej, potworze, czego stoisz w drzwiach?- Spytał Fubuki. -To kraina słońca!- Syknęła Achri'ta, ale w jasnym świetle jej szept brzmiał jak jęczliwe skrzeczenie.- Światło jest ostre! Parzy mnie! Słabnę! -Za mną, już!- Zawołał zirytowany Rakus. W ostrym słońcu miało się skądś odwagę, by nawet wrzasnąć na Achri'tę. Bestia kuląc się i chowając w cieniu towarzyszy szybkim krokiem poszła za resztę. -Dobra, Ceratopsie, czy jak ty się tam nazywasz. Gdzie mamy szukać tych najemników?- Spytał Dirion. -Ostatnio widziano ich w małej wiosce najemniczej, wydawali złoto jakby nie było jutra... Ale najpierw przejdziwmy miasem, żeby sprawdzić czy ci wieśniacy znowu czegoś nie spaprali. Feruer ryknęła. -Pyta jak wyglądają. Niedźwiedzica cicho kłapnęła w stylu "Nie-To-Powiedziałam". -Z wywiadu tych lądowych ofiar wynika, że to mag, dwóch mieczników, jakaś zmiennokształtna bestia i dziwne, niskie stworzenie. -Przed chwilą Feruer widziała dokładnie to samo. Zapomniałeś o tym w masce - przetłumaczyła Achri'ta - Idą w kierunku miasta. Nowo przyjęci najemnicy byli w połowie drogi do szczytu wzgórza, na którym zbudowano Gildię, a doliny, w którym było miasto. To pierwsze wyglądało jak bardzo ładna, droga świątynia, cała z piaskowca i biało-żółtych kamieni. Giwum wyglądało tak jakby za jedną Gildię, taką jak na górze, można było kupić dziesięć takich miast. Mimo to było całkiem zadbane i wcale niebrzydkie. Na miasto składało się dużo małych, glinianych domów, z płaskimi dachami, typowymi dla takiego terenu. Bliżej centrum, domy były coraz wyższe i większe, aż do trzypiętrowych. W centrum miasta, trochę na zachód od samego środka, stała górująca nad całą resztą, ogromna wieża, zrobiona z ciemnego kamienia. Ku tej niewielkiej mieścince, ze wschodu przybywała mała grupka ludzi uzbrojnych po zęby. -Rozdzielamy się i otaczamy ich - powiedzieli jednocześnie Ceratropi i Fubuki. Każdy spojrzał na drugiego z niekrytą pogardą. Grupy przypadły tak: Rakus z Fubukim, Ceratropi z Achri'tą, Dirion z Kilionem, a Feruer poszła samotnie. Bracia-łowcy nagród poszli wąskim łukiem dookoła miasta, podchodząc do studni i chcąc napaść na najemników od tyłu. Zablokowali drogę ucieczki. Nagle zza zakrętu wybiegł ku nim chudy wojownik w ciemnym, ciasnym stroju z białym rombem na piersi. Miał wymyślną, czerwoną maskę i wielki, szeroki miecz. -HA! Nie ma nawet zbroi! - zakrzyknął łucznik do brata. - To będzie łatwizna! Lecz się przeliczył. Wojownik uchylił się przed każdą z pięciu dobrze wycelowanych strzał, wyskoczył i uderzył potężnie o ziemię, która nagle eksplodowała pod nimi. Wpadli przez duże okna do domów po obu stronach wydeptanej ścieżki. Ich pogromca odszedł śmiejąc się w kierunku centrum. Achri'ta i Ceratopi podeszli od zachodu, by przytrzymać przeciwników. Na skrzyżowaniu, przez które akurat przechodzili, siedział po turecku wysoki, siwo włosy mężczyzna w ciemnym płaszczu z kołnieżem. Koło niego stał młodszy osobnik, w czarnym kaftanie z kryzą, jednoręcznym mieczem i sztyletem. "Płetwa" zaczął serią wodych kuli ze swojego gardła, co jak się okazało - jest jedną z jego tajemniczych mocy. Miecznik szybko przeturlał się po ziemi, unikając morskiej serii. Achri'ta, w upalnym słońcu słabsza, podbiegła do wroga. On sprawnie blokował ostrzem łapy i macki bestii. Ceratopi doskoczył do niego i próbował dźgnąć go włócznią. Nie udawało mu się. Z siedzącego, prawdopodobnie czarodzieja, zaczęła pulsować mroczna energia. Wielka fala cienia przeszła po potworach, rzucając je na ziemię. Mag podszedł do miecznika i po ojcowsku okrył do ramieniem. -Dobrze synu, ale następnym razem uważaj - ten niebieski raz dotknął twojej nogi! - powiedział i odeszli, zanosząc się śmiechem. Rakus i Fubuki postanowili patrolować główną ulicę z góry. -Mogę was teraz zabić, wiecie? - za ich plecami rozległ się tajemniczy głos. Odwrócili się i ujrzeli wysokiego mężczyznę w zielonej szacie i futrze wilka na plecach. Nie miał broni. Fubuki odruchowo rzucił się na niego z mieczem. Palce przeciwnika prawie natychmias zmieniły się w długie szpony, sprawnie wytrącił mu miecz. Bezbronny postanowił wskoczyć do leżącego na ziemi siana (Assasin's Creed?). Rakus spróbował cisnąć w niego kilkoma piorunami, lecz oponent padł na ziemię i zmienił się w wilka, który rzucił się na maga. Potężnie oberwał łapą w głowę. Gdy mdlał usłyszał podły śmiech hieny. Są blisko, słyszę ich, pomyślała Feruer. Jest ich dwóch... nie. Dwoje, jedna dziewczyna i jakaś mała... Zbita kupka szmatek? Wyszła zza zakrętu. Zaszarżowała, nie myśląc dużo, na kobietę w lekkiej zbroi i z mieczem oraz sięgającą jej do pasa dużą lalkę voodo. Udało jej się odepchnąć ją na dwie strony ulicy, ta z mieczem ostro zamachnęła się na nią, lecz Feruer zdążyła się uchylić. Mieczniczka podbiegła do lalki i złapała ją za włosy, zrobione z ogonów kotów. Podniosła ją i cisneła o ścianę jednego z domów. Dosłownie skundę później poczuła, że coś pociągnęło ją mocno z głowę i wyrzuciło daleko w bok. Nie mogła się podnieść. -To było za łatwe, nieprawdaż? - zapytała ta z mieczem tej szmacianki. Nie odpowiedziała. ... Wszyscy jakoś doczłapali się do miejca, gdzie mieli się spotkać. -Czyli nie tylko nam nie poszło najlepiej? Leżeli w zacienionej alejce przy wieży w centrum. Bocznych uliczek powoli wyszli kolejno mieczniczka i lalka, wojownik w masce z mieczem, syn i ojciec, mag i druid. Wszyscy zatrzymali się w bardzo epickiej pozie. Gdy slow motion już się skończyło, podeszli do wieży i wszyscy zaczęli ją soczyście atakować. Już zaczęła się trząść. Upadła podnosząc tumany piasku, które przeszły wszyskimi ulicami, wciąż stojąc w powietrzu. Widoczność była jednym słowem do kitu. Feruer ryknęła. -Chcą nas atakować! Ja i Feu ich czujemy, atakujcie gdy wam powiemy! - zakrzyknęła Achri'ta. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu, przez unoszący się piasek szczypały i piekły ich oczy, podobnie było z nosami. Jednak Feruer i Achri'ta czuły doskonale każdy zapach jednak też nie mogły ptrzeć (cóż Achri to nigdy nic nie widziała). Obydwie w pewnej chwili staneły jak wryte, zupełnie jakby wrogowie stali tuż obok. -Chwila. Jeszcze nie, jeszcze nie... teraz! - Wykrzykneła Achri i wszyscy rzucili się na siebie Walka wyglądałaby widowskowo gdyby nie piasek. Fubuki walczył z wojownikiem w masce, prezentująć wyśmienity pokaz szermierki kontra gigantgyczny miecz. Rakus walczył z magiem, tworząc wiele kolorowych światełek i wybuchów. Feruer natomiast mierzyła się z druidem który obecnie przybrał formę wilkołaka, to była najbardziej spektakularna walka (i jedyna walka na serio). Wilcza szybkość druida kontra siła Feruer. Kilion i Diron walczyli z synem i ojcem, Cerotopi i Achri'ta z mieczniczką i z lalką. Killi i Dirri zaśmiewali się przy tym do rozpuku, unikając frame|Oto mapa. wszelkich wrogich ciosów. Jako, że chmura piasku trochę zakrywała słońce, Achri'ta znów zdobyła przewagę. Gdy część bitewnego pyłu opadła, wszyscy spostrzegli, że złoczyńcy już zdążyli uciec. -Przynajmniej nie odnieśliśmy zbyt dużych strat - stwierdził Rakus. -Tak, ale teraz musimy się uganiać za tymi... ludźmi, albo inaczej nie wyjedziemy stąd... - zaczęła smętnie Achri, gdy znów osłabła z powodu słońca - Co robimy? Feruer ryknęła. -Musi odwiedzić kogoś w tym kraju, gdzie spotkaliśmy tego merfolka... Koniecznie w tym miesiącu. -Mamy tam wracać?!? To będzie kompletna strata czasu! - krzyknął Rakus wyciągając mapę z plecaka i pokazując, gdzie się znajdują, a gdzie było to państwo. - Widzisz? Stracimy... Raz, dwa, trzy... Dwa tygodnie! -Obiecałam to komuś - Achri'ta tłumaczyła na bierząco warknięcia Feruer - Ja dotrzymuję obietnic. "Od tego zależy czyjeś życie" - "A w sumie śmierć", pomyślała Achri, lepiej im tego nie mówić... - więc idziecie za mną, albo beze mnie. Wszyscy stali w miejscu. Feu mruknęła coś, co najwyraźniej nic nie znaczyło, i odeszła. Kilka metrów dalej, zaczęła się rozglądać. Bezsilnie krążyła, szukając czego kolwiek, co mogłoby jej pomóc. Rakus popatrzył na Achri'tę. Ona parzyła na niego swoimi nie-oczami. Prosiła. Nie mogła iść, jeśli on nie pójdzie. -Dobra! Idziemy z nią! - powiedział po chwili. ... Wynajęli pierwszy lepszy wóz i gdy już mieli wyjechać, dogoniła ich straż Gildii. -Dokąd się wybieracie? -Wasi poprzedni najemnicy, których mamy złapać uciekli. My ich teraz gonimy - powiedziała Achri po chwili namysłu. Strażnicy poparzyli po sobie. -No to... Dobrze. Powodzenia. Wóz ciągnięcy przez bestię Otchłani i niedźwiedźa wyjechał poza granice Giwum. Jechali bez przeszkód pod przejście graniczne Angardu. Odprawa przeszła też bez problemu, gdy przeszli przez granice powitała ich nie miła scena. Pod strażnicą odbywała się egzekucja elfa, był wysoki miał czarne włosy i całkowicie białą skóre, stał tak obok kata czekając na wyrok. -Zabić elfa! -Spalić na stosie! Takie okrzyki dobiegały od tłumu zebranych. Bohaterom ciężko było się przedostać pod platforme na której zaraz miał zginąć elf. -No nie musimy coś zrobić! - Powiedział Kilion -Zgadzam się z tym. - Przytaknął Rakus -Dobra ale co? - Spytał Dirion -O właśnie to! - Powiedział Kilion napinając cięciwe swego łuku. Wystrzelił, trafił, nastąpiło zamieszanie. Cerotopi podbiegł do elfa niechętnie rozcinając jego wiezy. -Nic ci nie jest? - Achri'ta przetłumaczyła warknięcie Feruer Lecz elf nie odpowiedzał i odszedł. -Nie podziękował... - zaczął Ceratopi, dziwnie dziecięcym głosem. Wszyscy się zdziwili - Ten nic nie warty podgrzybek nie podziękował za okazanie mojej łaski!!! -Wrócił stary Płetwa - powiedziała Feu przez Achri'tę ... -Dokąd idziemy? - zapytał zmęczony Fubuki - Tym razem chcę wiedzieć. -Powiedziała "Już mówiłam, muszę kogoś odwiedzić i pomóc temu komuś". Górzysty krajobraz Aangardu wyglądał bardzo pięknie. Wielkie, szare góry, sięgające niekiedy powyżej szarych chmur. Krasnoludy mieszkające w tym terenie budowały domy pod ziemią, blisko jaskiń pełnych minerałów, więc nie było widać żadnych miast. Wyglądało jak jedno wielkie pobojowisko. Piękne, puste pobojowisko. Stali u podnóża jednej z takich gór. Kręta ścieżka prowadziła w górę. -Tego tu kiedyś nie było - powiedział zdziwiony Ceratopi. -Tak, pewien szalony druid stworzył tu gorę, tylko po to, by jego jakaś zmarła córka spoczywała w spokoju... - poinformował ich z obrzydeniem Rakus -Tak się składa, że ten druid to mój wujek, a gdy jego własny przyjaciel zabił jego jedyne dziecko wpadł w taki szał, że mógł go wyładować tylko w taki sposób! - Achri przetłumaczyła wściekły ryk Feruer. ... Słońce już zachodziło. Postanowiono, że pora już rozłożyć obóz. Później, leżąc już na derce, Feruer dziwnie stękała i jęczała. Achri'ta tłumaczyła, że to nic i że jutro będzie dobrze. Że po prostu zmienia się z powrotem w człowieka. Gdzieś około północy, przysunęła się do Rakusa, który zawsze kładł się ostatni, a teraz pilnował ogniska. -Dlaczego nie zasypiasz? - zapytała, patrząc w ognisko. -Muszę uzupełnić moją dokumentację podróży i wprowadzić zmiany na mapie nieba - rozwinął papirus i zanotował, mówiąc na głos - "Oko przesuwa się na zachód... Za trzy lata wpadnie na Ozyriona i wytworzą omektykę... Data... piąty dzień po pierwszej pełni września, Pierwszy rok po Trupiarze". -Nowa rachuba czasu? Kim była ta Trupiara? - zapytała by podtrzymać rozmowę. -Bardzo zła czarownica, na cześć jej śmierci ustanowiono nową erę. -Z tego co słyszałam, to chyba chciała powstrzymać tę istotę, którą stworzyły Arcybiesy... te demony... -Rzeczywiście, ale to coś się zbuntowało i chciało dobra dla swych przyszłych poddanych... I tak tej Triparze nie wyszło, ale to potem zniknęło i już nikt o tym nie słyszał. -Kiedyś wędrowało z Herosami... Co się z nimi stało? -Ach, Herosi... Wspaniali ludzie, miałem zaszczyt znać kilku z nich osobiście. Bohaterowie... Ich czas już się skończył, a ci którzy wciąż żyją wyruszyli pokonać smoka Drawionusa (poprawcie jeśli źle) i udało się im. Ze wspaniałej drużyny zostali tylko Wielki, Psycho, Crew i Auron. Było ich tak wielu... Byli potężni. Zapewne kiedyś będzie to tylko legenda, właściwie to było niemożliwe... Jak oni to robili? -A ta Trupiara... była od nich młodsza i mniej doświadczona... Czemu z nią nie walczyli? Za jej życia to chyba jeszcze większość z nich żyła, prawda? -Tak... Trupiara miała do dyspozycji całą armię, ale i tak została pokonana przez Herosa, ten twór Arcybiesów. -Teoretycznie... Gdyby Trupiara wróciła...? -Zostałaby złapana przez magów z akdemii w Bara-Shur, złamała prawie wszystkie prawa magii, tak jak większość czarnoksiężników, więc czarodzieje i magowie zaprzysiędzeni Radzie próbują wyłapywać tych magów mroku. -Dużo się dowiedziałam... *zieeew* ... dziękuję. Dobranoc - powiedziała i odeszła do swojego legowiska (wcześniej była niedźwiedziem, więc zrobiła sobie legowisko, a nie łóżko). Kilka godzin później zawitało słońce. ... -Czemu chcesz iść na tę górę? - zapytał Kilion. -Tam przecież nic nie ma, tam jest tylko krypta córki tego druida! - dokończył Dirion. -Właśnie ją chcę odwiedzić. -Co? Trupa?!? -Nigdy nie kazałam wam iśc ze mną - powiedziała odwracając się - Więc jak chcecie to możecie zawrócić. Nikt nic później nie mówił. Teraz, gdy byli na poziomie chmur, mgła była tu ogromna i trzeba było bardzo uważać. Głośne echo mówiło, że są w pobliżu kanionu. -Stać! - krzyknął Fubuki, idący na przedzie - Przepaść. Wszyscy patrzyli w dół. Rakus wziął pobliski kamień i rzucił nim w dół. Nic. Nic. I nic. Huk. Echo. ... Siedzieli we mgle i myśleli dużo. O przeskoczeniu nie było mowy - chociaż widoczność była do chrzanu, każd głupi wiedział, że ta przepaść ma conajmniej z dziesięć metrów szerokości. Obejście się nie opłacało, nie widzieli, jak długi jest wąwóz, ale przy takiej głębokości nie mógł być którki. -Nie możesz po prostu użyć magii? - zapytał w końcu Rakusa rozeźlony Fubuki. -Nie, gdyż potrzebuję jakiegoś materiału, z którego ma powstać jakiś most. Nie przedostaniemy się w inny sposób, ponieważ, cóż, mogę unieść was i upuścić na drugiej stronie, ale na sobie takiego zaklęcia nie użyję. Dodatkowo, nie widzę półki. Jeżeli chcielibyście wracać tą drogą - nie możecie, bo podnieść mogę tylko to co widzę. Innej drogi prawdopodobnie nie ma. -Dobrze wiedzieć. ... -Ha, ha, ha! Pogłosie, słyszałem opowieści o twoim legendarnym poczuciu chumoru, ale to już przesada! Ha, HA! - rozległ się donośny, męski i niski głos. -Ktoś idzie... - szepnął Dirion. -Tak, idziemy, nie mamy broni! - krzyknął inny głos, kobiecy i wyraźnie trochę nietrzeźwy. Ze mgły powoli wyszły dwie postacie - krasnolud i człowiek, kobieta. Dama zwana Pogłosiem była szczupłą, średniego wzrostu piękną damą. Na nogach miała spodnie z bardzo ciasnego materiału, w pionowe, bordowo-czarne pasy i skórzane buty sięgające do kolan. Nosiła czarną kamizelkę, zapinaną na guziki, a pod nią białą koszulę z długimi rękawami. Nosiła ją niedopiętą, odkrywając część rzeczy, które podobały się Rakusowi, Dilionowi, Kirionowi i Fubukiemu. Starali się na nie nie patrzeć, co było baaardzo trudne. Włosy, sięgające do ramion, były fioletowe, wyglądały dziwnie nauralnie. Zawsze była w tym samym czarnym kapeluszu z piórkiem. Na jej lewym policzku wydniała całkiem piękna blizna po zszywaniu. Delikatna, ale dodawała jej charakteru. Obok niej szedł krasnolud o przeciętnym wzroście i atletycznej budowie ciała. Miał długą czarną brodę, zaplataną w warkoczyki. Ubrany był w zbroję płytową ze zdobieniami na ramionach , a na głowie miał zaś hełm w kształcie głowy niedźwiedzia. Miał jedno kaprawe oko i bliznę przechodzącą przez całą twarz. Miał też posępny wyraz twarzy na których mimo wszystko widniał uśmiech cwaniaka. -Nie macie broni, tak? - zapytała Feruer - Dobrze, ufam wam. -Wspaniale! - rzekł krasnolud klasząc w dołonie - Nazywam się Ragnar, zaczekajcie chwilę - Odszedł za mgłę i wrócił z niej z dużym, kowalskim młotem. Ciągnął go po ziemi, gdyż, nawet dla takiego krasnludzkiego mocarza (krasnoludy przeważnie są silniejsze od ludzi, a ten wyglądał na silniejszego od większości krasnoludów), był okropnie ciężki. Po omacku odnalazł jeden z bloków skalnych, stojących tu dookoła i podszedł do niego. Położył na nim lewą rękę, prawą podrzucił młot i ułożył na prawym ramieniu, przełożył lewą dłon na rękojeść młota (można tak powiedzieć?) i potężnym uderzeniem całej krasnludzkiej masy uderzył w skałę. Każdy, kto logicznie, i zgodnie z prawami fizyki, myśli, twierdziłby, że głaz wielkości i szerokości dorosłego człowieka rozpadłby się i utworzył kupę kamyczków wielkości jednego wilka i szerokości trzech. Zapewne z takiej kupki nie udałoby się utworzyć chociaż dziesięciu brukowanych płyt, metr na metr, a tym bardziej stabilnego, trwałego mostu, po którym da radę przejść śreniej wielkośći dinozur (Achri'ta). Ale Ragnar nie podległ logicznemu, i zgodemu z prawami fizyki, myśleniu. Od miejsca gdzie stał krasolud, do odległości na jaką dało się, dzięki mgle, widzieć, cała ziemia, po której chodzili rozpękła się na wiele drobnych kawałeczków. Gdy Rakus się już otrząsnął, kamyczki zaczęły latać, przelatywać synchronicznie jednen między drugim, tak jakby każdy miał wyznaczoną, dokładną trasę. Ułożyły się zgrabnie w całkiem ładny most, z wymyślną i dekoracyjną balustradą i idealnie głatkiej powierzchni (no kurde puzzle). ... Krasnolud i Pogłosie wędrowali razem z nimi, widać było, że ostatnio przesadzili z alkoholem. Podróżnicy chcieli się dowiedzieć, czemu ich śledzili, ale dopiero gdy wytrzeźwieją. Z każdym krokiem mgła się przerzedzała. Gdy już weszli ponad poziom chmur, zobaczyli, że jest jeszcze przed południem. Jak to bywa na szczytach góry, mimo słońca było chłodno. Chmury pełzły powoli między czubkami najwyższych szczytów. Szli powoli po szerokiej drodze. Za zakrętem była mała polana, otoczona niewielkimi skałami. Trawa rosła spokojnie. Pośrodku łąki był bardzo ładny głaz, przypominający nagrobek. Tam rozbili obozowisko. Stróżowała Feurer. Noc była cicha i mroczna. Grupka spała wśród drzew, wokół ogniska. Gdzieś z oddali dochodziło wycie wilków. Wiał lekki wiatr, powoli pruszający liściami drzew. Chmury odsłaniały powoli księżyc i widać było, że co jakiś czas przelatuje nietoperz lub Babatto. Nagrobek stał smętnie w ciemnościach i jakby na nim zaczynał się mur ciemności. Feurer lubiła to. Ta noc była by piękna, gdyby nie jedna obawa. Ta obawa leżała pod drzewem, oddalona od światła ogniska i przykryta liśćmi rosnącego nad nią drzewa przed pojedynczymi blaskami księżyca. Siedziała tak, nie ruszając się. To jednak było tylko niepokojące. Wydawało by się, że coś takiego w nocy właśnie się budzi, a nie spoczywa. Feurer skoncentrowała się na swej obawie. Tak naprawdę czuła ją od początku, odkąd ujrzała tego potwora. Myślała o tym, o czym teraz ona może myśleć. Nigdy nie sypiała. Skoro teraz nic nie robi, musi myśleć. Elfka dalej próbowała rozszyfrować myśli istoty. Jednak doszła do jednego wniosku. Achri'ta zasnęła. Nie myślała o niczym. Jej mroczny umysł spoczął. To lekko uspokoiło Feurer, ale nie do końca. Wiedziała, że jest jeszcze jeden rodzaj myśli, kierowany umysłem, ale bez jego działania. To już było znane tylko śpiącemu potworowi. Kto wie, o czym może śnić coś tak strasznego... ... Vix... Nie oczekiwałam, że tu cię znajdę. Nie znalazłaś mnie, Achri'to.- Odparła lalka.- Jedynie wyczułaś. Tak, gdy ci durnie ze sobą walczyli, odnalazłam twe myśli. Wiedziałam, ze to ty. Chciałaś tylko tego, żeby wszyscy pozarzynali się nawzajem. '' Ty też. Znam cię. Nasze pochodzenie jest takie samo. ''Zaskakuje mnie, że pojawiłaś się w tym świecie. '' Co w tym dziwnego? Z naszego świata coś dostaje się do każdego innego świata. Tak jak mnie zesłano tutaj, a ty odeszłaś do Otchłani. ''I dobrze uczyniłam. Ty musiałaś sama pozostać i siać chaos, a mnie Otchłań dała prawdziwe ciało. Nie jestem już tym, czym byliśmy kiedyś i czym ty jesteś teraz. Jednak zdaje się, że Otchłań niewiele cię zmieniła. Nie i tak. Dała mi siłę. Stałam się potężniejsza niż gdy służyłam Chaosowi. Nie jestem już słabym widmem, oddziałującym na innych. Jestem Istotą Otchłani, jednak wciąż mam w sobie moce Chaosu. Ale wciąż pragniesz chaosu. Może. Ale nie mówmy o oczywistych sprawach. A o jakich? Kim są ci, którzy ci towarzyszą? Durniami. Śmieciami, takimi, jak inni ludzie. Czy są jacyś wyjątkowi? Tak, są. Nie potraficie nawet przewidwywać- oto jedna z cech, które teraz są tak dobrze przeze mnie oswojone, jak nigdy. '' Mów do rzeczy. Powiedz mi zatem, co wyczułaś. ''Czuję coś... Dziwnego. Związanego z jednym z członków twoich zwierzcników. Z kim? Z tą demonicą, obok której stałaś. Kim ona jest? Ishild? Tak, ona jest inna. Pozostali przepełnieni są zawiścią i grzechami, rozwijającymi ciemność w ich duszach. Ona ma w duszy smutek. Muszę ją zabić. Czuję, że ona jeszcze... Spełni jakąś ważną rolę. Nie czuję już przyszłości po tym, co uczyni. Jakby jej nie było po tym. Muszę ją zabić. Zatem dopadnij ją. Ja nie widzę w niej nic, poza tym, że miły jest jej smutek. Gdy ją dopadnę, jej smutek zmieni się w głębię rozpaczy. Zadam jej cierpienie, zarówno fizyczne, jak i duchowe, jakiego nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić! Ta dziewucha zasługuje na to. A co mi do tego? Zrób z nią co chcesz. Postaraj się, by żyła. Do momentu, gdy spotkam się z nią twarzą w twarz, a ona nędzie kompletnie sama. Dobrze, Achri'to. Wiem, że to tylko twoja wrodzona nienawiść i okrucieństwo, a nie zew Chaosu, ale jak chcesz. Wiem, czym jest nienawiść i okrucieństwo. Ty też jesteś nią wypełniona. '' Światło wstaje... Słońce się budzi. Stracimy łączność przez ciemności. ''Niebawem słońce zgaśnie. Doprowadzimy do tego. Tylko muszę spełnić swoje przeznaczenie. ... - A więc po co tu przyszliśmy? - zapytał następnego dnia Dirion - Już to przerabialiśmy - łypnęła na niego Feruer - Jak chcesz to zawróć. To moje osobiste porachunki, nie prosiłam, żebyście za mną szli. Feruer spojrzała w niebo. Zetknęła palec wskazujący i środkowy, a następnie uniosła go tak, aby cień zakrył jej lewe oko. -Jeszcze chwila... - mruknęła. Zdjęła małą torbę, którą przerzuca zawsze przez ramię. Położyła ją u swoich stóp i zaczęła czegoś w niej szukać. Po chwili wyjęła z torby czarną lilię. Przyłożyła ją do nosa i zaciągnęła się wspaniałym zapachem. Zaczęła szeptać jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa i ułożyła ją tuż koło głazu pośrodku polany. Z każdej małej szpary w kamiennych ścianach, które ich otaczały, z każdego przejścia między skałami zaczął wydobywać się czarny dym. Na pewno wszystkich to zdziwiło, lecz tylko Achri'ta i Feruer wydawały się nie być przestraszone. Cała reszta, choć najchętniej uciekłaby najdalej jak się da, krzycząc ile sił, nie mogli tego zrobić. Czemu? Nie wiem. Z każdą chwilą, dymu było coraz więcej i więcej. W pewnym momencie z tajemniczej mgły zaczęły wydobywać się jęki, płacz i przeciągły, odległy krzyk. Później dołączył się szczęk stykanych w pojedynku mieczy, a następnie straszny, głośny i przerażający śmiech, który kojarzył się tylko z trzema rzeczami. Mrok, nienawiść i Achri'ta lub jej dobry znajomy. Wszystko ucichło, a dym opadł. Nikt nie zauważył dziewczyny, która pojawiła się pośrodku polany, obok obelisku i powiedziała: -Powróciłam - głosem, który sugerował, że to ona wcześniej się śmiała. ... Spojrzała w górę i nie zwracając uwagi na podróżników, zaczęła mówić inkantacje zaklęć. Rakus przyglądał się jej gestom, skupiał się na tym, co chciała tymi urokami osiągnąć. -Blokuje możliwość teleportacji z zewnątrz i chce przywołać jakieś stworzenia, które mają patrolować okolicę - oznajmił mądrym tonem - Dlaczego? Nie odpowiedziała. Była za bardzo skupiona. Wykonała już ostatni gest i stanęła przed nimi. Była młodą, piękną i niewysoką kobietą. Cerę miała bardzo bladą, ale zdrową, żadnych pieprzyków, zmarszczek czy wągrów. Wąski nosek, usta i duże, czerwone oczy. Uszy lekko zaostrzone, ćwierćelf. Jej czarne włosy były uczesane do tyłu i splątane w regularny warkocz, spoczywający na jej prawym ramieniu. Grzywka zakrywała prawe oko. Strąciła włosy z czoła i oka, nie na długo. Najwyraźniej jej te nie przeszkadzało. -Achri'ta...? - spytała, nie dowierzając. -Czy jesteś... -Tak - przerwała bestii - Ale nie zdradzajmy jeszcze mego imie... Potwór odwdzięczył się, przerywając jej i rzucając się na nią. Jak wiadomo, nikt ataku Córki Ciemności nie przeżył, więc wędrowcy chwycili za broń, chcąc uspokoić stwora. Gdy jednak przyjrzeli się uważniej zobaczyli, że wcale się nie biją, lecz przytulają, tarzając się po ziemi. -Przepraszam, już wyjaśniam co się stało - orzekła, podnosząc się - Od czego by tu zacząć... -Od tego, dlaczego stworzenie żądające jedynie śmierci i zniszczenia cię przytula - opowiedział Fubuki. Reszta potwierdziła skinieniem głowy. -Kiedyś byłyśmy bardzo dobrymi znajomymi - powiedziała obojętnie - A pojawiłam się tu z ciemności, bo... - zastanawiała się czy warto im to powiedzieć - Kiedyś umarłam, a teraz znów żyję. Rakus, w czasie krótszym niż jedno uderzenie serca, cisną w nią magiczną kulą. Czarnowłosa machnęła ręką, a pocisk gładko zmienił kierunek. Pozornie odleciał byle gdzie, ale gdy znalazł się na odpowiedniej pozycji, czarodziejka przyzwała dwa czarne kolce, okrągła energia poleciała wprost na Rakusa. W ułamku sekundy cisnęła kolcami, a one zaczęły sprytnie zmieniać pozycję, by zmylić adwersarza. -DOSYĆ! - krzyknął i oderwał magicznie część skały, po której chodzili, broniąc się nią jak tarczą. -A zatem jesteś pod rządami miasta Bara-Shur? - czarodziejka emanowała radością, która była tu zdecydowanie nie na miejscu - I doniesiesz na mnie, tylko bo jakieś tam naruszanie najbardziej podstawowych praw natury, życia i śmierci jest niby złe? -Tak! - przyłożył palce do skroni i bardzo się skupił. Przerwał zamierzone działanie - Uniemożliwiłaś telekomunikację... -Owszem - jej twarz znów przybrała wyraz czystej wręcz obojętności i braku oznak jakichkolwiek emocji - Gdyż mam bardzo ważne zadanie i nie chcę by jakieś nierozgarnięte małpy, które prawie nie umieją korzystać z magii mi przeszkadzały.. Feruer, dziękuję za pomoc. Teraz muszę już iść. I zniknęła. ... -Kto to był?!? - zapytał Rakus. -Powiem ci pod jednym warunkiem - Nie będziesz pomagał Gildii Bara-Shur jej złapać, dopóki nie wypełni swojego zadania. -Zgoda. -To moja kuzynka, Kira, w świecie znana raczej jako - zupełnie nie potrzebna dramatyczna pauza i najazd kamery na twarz Feruer - Trupiara. -I ja pozwoliłem jej uciec? - zapytał powoli, patrząc niewidzącym wzrokiem. -Owszem. ... Gdy po około godzinie wszyscy już wrócili do normy i pełnej przytomności, oraz gdy wyperswadowano Rakusowi bezsensowną pogoń, postanowiono przepytać pijaków, którzy od dnia i paru godzin wędrowali za nimi. -Dlaczego szliście naszym tropem? - zapytał Fubuki patrząc w głębię niebieskich oczu kobiety w kapeluszu. Przetarła twarz rękoma. -Wyjaśnię od początku. Jestem Pogłosie, dość znany bard, pewnie znacie niejedną moją balladę. Słyszałam o waszych niedawnych dokonaniach i chcę wędrować razem z wami, by napisać o tym książkę. O ile się zgodzicie. Aha. I ten tu - wskazała palcem na kolegę-krasnoluda, który teraz siedział i nie poruszał się, jak zamieniony w kamień - to mój kolega, poznałam go niedawno. Jest niewidomy, a teraz, jak każdy krasnolud na kacu, przechodzi jeden z trzech krasnoludzkich etapów trzeźwienia - Gynewuld. Nie wie co się dzieje wokół niego, nie jest wstanie nic zrobić, tylko oddychać. -Czy ja cię gdzieś nie widziałam? - Feruer, która dotychczas stała oparta o drzewo z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach i przyglądała się jej uważnie, nagle włączyła się do rozmowy. -Tak, twój wujek, Wielki (WAŻNE> Może warto zmienić to imię, tak aby było sensowne? Jeśli ci życie miłe to się nie pytaj. Rakus przedstawił drogę do Bara-Shur. -Ale muszę was ostrzec, będziemy musieli przejść przez jeden z dwóch krajów które nie lubią gości. - Powiedział -Cóż to za kraje? - Spytał Fubuki -Kankaro i Kyonu. - Odpowiedział Rakus - Kankaro jest zamieszkiwane przez Ulla, białe elfy a Kyonu przez Getherów, skrzyżowanie iryfita z orkiem. -No to... którędy idziemy? - Spytał Kirion Rozdział trzeci: Miasto Pośrodku Pustyni Wyskoczyła z portalu i spadła, ciężko uderzając kolanami o ziemię. Była na wielkim polu, gdzie zobaczyła niezliczone ilości dojrzałego zboża. Złote, falujące pasy ciągnęły się niemalże aż po horyzont. W oddali widoczne były strzępki równin i pagórków, porośniętych zieloną trawą. Końcówkami palców dotknęła główek źdźbeł. Następnie rzuciła się na plecy w zborze. Była po prostu zbyt zmęczona by się kłaść. Spojrzała w granatowe niebo, po którym mozolnie, niechętnie, ciągnęło się kilka podłużnych chmur. Słońce zachodziło, nadając im różowo-pomarańczowy kolor. Zaczęła suszyć ubrania. I zastanawiać się, czemu musiała się ewakuować. ... Ohri, okropnie stary dozorca małego pałacyku pewnej czarodziejki już nie trzymał się dobrze, najpewniej już w przeciągu tygodnia będzie miał zawał serca, ale klątwa, którą został związany zmuszała go do pracy lub do tego, że jego organizm sam się powoli wyżera. A to boli. Więc postanowił posprzątać piasek i liście, które nawiasem mówiąc, leżały tu od września do czerwca, zalegające na placu. Jego mądra pani, ha, zaklęcie nie pozwalało mu nawet myśleć źle o jego pracodawczyni, wiedziała, że nagła teleportacja tuż przed nim nie skończy się dobrze dla jego zdrowia. Dlatego również pojawiła się trochę dalej, tak, aby spokojnie podejść i go nie przestraszyć. -Witaj, Ohri - powiedziała Kira, zwana Trupiarą. Wiedział, że radość jest udawana, że tylko daje poczucie pełnej emocji, ludzkiej dziewczyny. Ale nią nie była. Była demonem, pomiotem pieke... Uh, znowu źle o niej myślę, boli... Była stworzeniem z innego wymiaru, zesłanym tu, aby zmieniać świat "na lepsze". Nie posiadała emocji. No, na pewno nie wszystkich. Gniewu i nienawiści nie stymulowała. Lecz potrafiła ją ukryć. Kiwną głową, wyrywając się z plątaniny myśli i przemyśleń. -Ach -westchnęła. - Nic tu się nie zmieniło. A te róże - rzekła, przykucając i przyglądając się rabatce - piękne. Dziękuję. Przytuliła go. Zaskoczyło go to. Zmieniła się. Mówiła kiedyś, że odejdzie na pewien czas i wróci całkiem odmieniona. Że będzie tak, gdyż umrze i to zmieni jej nastawienie, czy coś w tym guście. Spojrzała na swoją posesję. (Przepraszam, ale nie mam pojęcia jaki słowami go opisać więc, tak jak w 0:01w tym filmiku). -Ma pani rację. Nic się nie zmieniło. Ale nikt - spojrzał w dół na, lewo utrzymujące spróchniałe ciało, nogi - się zmienił. Zakryła usta dłonią. ... Mój ulubiony sługa, nie miałam lepszego, pomyślała, więc skorzystałam z tej lepszej części klątwy. Odmłodziłam go o dwadzieścia lat. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Słońce już prawie zaszło. Powoli, rozciągając się, wstała. Rozejrzała się. Była sama. Wciąż. Nie musiała więc zakładać schnących ubrań. Mała torebeczka, nie większa niż kryształowa kula, których miała w niej z dziewięć, leżała obok nich. Włożyła tam rękę, zagłębiła ją aż po ramię i wyciągnęła wielkie lustro. To zaklęcie bezdennej torby był dobrym pomysłem, stwierdziła. Upuszczone lustro zawisło w powietrzu na wysokości jej twarzy. Sięgnęła do portmonetki i wyciągnęła z niej szczotkę. Ten warkocz jest okropny, pomyślała. Może je rozprostuję? - zapytała sama siebie, rozczesując włosy. Wtedy myślałam, że zacznę wszystko od nowa, ba, miałam nadzieję, że o mnie zapomnieli. Nigdy bardziej się nie myliłam. ... Rakus biegł przez las spalonych drzew, wokół niego szalała burza i słychać było wycie wilków. Miał przeczucie, że ktoś go goni ale nie mógł obejrzeć się za siebie. Dobiegł do jeziora i upewniwszy się, że jest bezpieczny obmył twarz wodą lecz gdy spojrzał w tafle ujrzał jedynie krew. Znów słyszał wycie, znów musiał biec ale nie mógł. Złapały go kruki i zaczęły szarpać, nie mógł się uwolnić. Przed nim ukazała się twarz lisza zdająca się mówić: -I tak będziesz to musiał zrobić Obudził się. ... Następnego dnia wyruszyli, aby dostać się do Bara-Shur w celu uzyskania odpowiedzi na parę pytań: Czemu magowie z Bara-Shur chcą dorwać Kire? Czemu Kira zmartwychwstała? I czemu Rakusa zaczeły mękać te dziwne sny? Lecz wpierw musieli przejść najpierw przez część pustynnnego miasta Milivi. Ale kogo to obchodzi? Pierwsze - Kira jest w pewnym sensie zła i (jak sama mówiła) "naruszyła najbardziej podstawowe prawa natury, życia i śmierci." Drugie - Kira zmartwychstała bo chciała, kto by nie chciałby mieć drugiej szansy? I trzecie - no może warto, ale sny zaczęły go dręczyć dopiero po tym jak postanowiono wyruszyć, więc, logicznie, powinniśmy to wymazać i napisać, że coś mu się przyśniło i że chce tam wyruszyć. Tak więc musieli powrócić aż do miejsca, skąd wyruszyli. Naturalnie, Ceratopi wyzłośliwiał się, że rezygnują z pościgu za grupą wrogich wojowników, co za jego informacją sprowadzi gniew magów. Wszyscy jednak wiedzieli, że nie ma co go słuchać. Odkąd do drużyny dołączyła Pogłosie, Fubuki zaczął wreszcie zachowywać się jak na bohatera przystało. Z pewnością stał się bardziej rozmowny, pod warunkiem, że wiedział wystarczająco dużo na temat rozmowy. (Jutro napiszę nieco więcej, teraz po prostu nie mogę- Tydeus). Ok powiedziałem co chciałem teraz Kira (tak jakby napisał Metallica) ~Wielki ... Co było potem, próbowała sobie przypomnieć, szukając w torbie czegoś do jedzenia. A tak! Zabrałam potrzebne rzeczy i przeniosłam się do S'la. Było coś około piątego kwietnia... ... -Kira z Hoshebiti, Trupiara, rezerwacja rezydencji na piątego kwietnia - oznajmił księgowy, siedzący przy wejściu - Numer 625, tędy - wskazał piórem. S'la było ośrodkiem wypoczynkowym, miejscem przemyśleń oraz spotkań wielu magów. Jako, że S'la było zbudowane z chęci udzielenia azylu wszystkim strapionym magom, nawet najbardziej niebezpieczni czarnoksiężnicy, ścigani przez wszystkie możliwe instytucje, mogli tam spokojnie wypoczywać, przemyślać i spotykać wielu magów. O ile nie szkodzą społeczeństwu i otoczeniu. Do momentu opuszczenia jego granic byli nietykalni. S'la, z języka orków, znaczy skała. Nazwa trafiona, gdyż ów ośrodek był umieszczony na szczycie ogromnej skały, znajdującej się na morzu, w pobliżu pewnego półwyspu. Woda wygładziła i nadała temu głazowi fantastyczne kształty. Małe miasteczko na szczycie leżało w cieniu wielkiego drzewa, prawie większego od całej skały. Korzenie rośliny w piękny sposób rozbijały górę przez wiele lat. Obecnie wyglądają nie jakby drzewo zniszczyło skałę, lecz jakby skała była idealnie dopasowana do jego korzeni. Mniej więcej w połowie wysokości S'la, po całym obwodzie skały, wyryte zostały elfie runy, zaklęte, by chroniły to miejsce przed wrażymi czarami. I żeby ładnie świeciły na fioletowo. Kira usiadła w karczmie, a raczej na otwartej przestrzeni należącej do karczmarza, przy stoliku na dobudowanym tarasie, tuż przy barierce. I czekała na umówione spotkanie. Spojrzała w dół, do morza. Zobaczyła miliony ludzi, chudych, wygłodzonych, próbujących dostać się do niewiarygodnie bogatej wioski magów. Pojękiwali, kwilili, błagali, lecz Kira ich nie słyszała. Byli za daleko. Przypomniała sobie niezwykłą legendę tego miejsca. Dawno temu, gdy miasteczko leżące na półwyspie bliskim S'la było miastem bogatym, jak na tamte czasy, pięknym, prosperującym rajem. Owe miasto pewnego dnia zaczęło podupadać, ziemia przestała dawać plony, ledwie wystarczyło, by nakarmić wszystkich. Wtedy starszyzna wsi poprosiła o audięcję u zarządców S'la. Magowie od razu pojęli w czym rzecz. Bardzo chętnie, bez prośby nawet, dali mieszczanom zaczarowane nasionko, które miało wydać plony w postaci tysiąc razy większej niż podczas najproduktywniejszego roku, jaki pamiętała ta wioska, a każdy kolejny kłos miał zawierać tysiąc ziaren, które miały wydać tysiąc kolejnych kłosów. Miały. A nie zrobiły tak, ponieważ mieszkańcy uznali, że to zwykłą bujda, i wyrzucili nasiono. Ha, pomyślała Kira, gdyby jeden tu przyszedł i wyrzucił ukaralibyśmy tylko jego. Ale nie. Przyszła cała wioska. I nikt nie brał nas na poważnie. Więc ich ukaraliśmy. Tylko szczątkowo wpłynęliśmy na ich dotychczasowe zbiory, "chcieliśmy sprawdzić, czy przejdą próbę". I teraz głodują. Umierają. Próbują dostać się tu na górę. Na razie nikomu się to nie udało, ale... nikomu się to nie uda, ha-ha. Łoooooo, ale mnie bolą oczy... i palce. i dupa. męczy mnie to pisanie, dokończę później, i tak nikt raczej nie napisze nic w krótkim czasie, tadek i rai czekają na odpowiednią sposobność. ... -I co tam w twojej opowieści, Pogłosie?- Spytał Fubuki. -Dobrze... Tylko wolała bym, żeby Feurer nieco więcej mi powiedziała o powodach waszej podróży. -Ja też... Ona jest dziwna. Ale chciałbym zapytać o coś innego. -Słucham. -Czy ty naprawdę... towarzyszyłaś Herosom? -Matfisowi, Wojnarowi i reszcie? Tak, towarzyszyłam. Krótko, ale towarzyszyłam. Napisałam o tym książkę. -Czytałem ją... Ojciec często się nią popisywał. Bardzo mu się podobała. Cóż, był Matfisem. -Jesteś synem Matfisa?- Spytała zaskoczona. -Jestem. Tylko, że on raczej by się tym nie chwalił... Znaczy, mną. Ale wolę o tym nie mówić. Chodzi mi o to, że... Przecież wyglądasz, jakbyś była trochę starsza niż ja, a przecież jesteś w wieku mojego ojca, niech spoczywa w pokoju. Jakim cudem się nie postarzałaś? -O, o tym trzeba będzie dłużej porozmawiać... Matfis uznał, że ta rozmowa już nie powinna być przedłużana. Coś mówiło mu, że niebawem zejdą na zły temat tabu. -No dobrze... Zatem, może kiedy indziej. Teraz nie traćmy tchu. No, zbyt szybko nie szli... To była prosta droga... Niech to, trzeba było podać jakiś inny pretekst. Fubuki lekko przyspieszył i doszedł na czoło grupy. -Słyszałaś to w jego głosie?- Usłyszała za swoimi plecami Pogłosie. Nie lubiła tego głosu. Świadomość tego, że Achri'ta od ostatniego postoju szła tuż za jej plecami sprawiła, że dziewczynie ciarki przeszły po plecach. Już wolała by stoczyć z Ceratopim dyskusję na temat polityczno-religijny niż iść tuż obok tego... czegoś. Obejrzenie się nie było dobrym pomysłem. W sumie, po co się oglądać? Mogła tego nie robić. Teraz to uczucie obawy ją niepokoiło. Niestety, był dość mało jasny, pochmurny dzień, przez co potwór wydawał być się jeszcze straszniejszy - zresztą w towarzystwie Achri'ty chyba wszystkie dni były pochmurne. Może to przypadek. Oby. -Co miała bym słyszeć?- Pogłosie wiedziała, że rozmowa z Achri to zły pomysł, ale raczej lepszy niż zignorowanie Córki Otchłani. -Hehe, a jak myślisz? Młody, samotny chłopak i młoda, atrakcyjna dziewuszka... Już się domyślasz, co go tak interesuje? -Leci na mnie. Domyślam się. Tak już ze mną jest. Co ja mam poradzić, że chłopaki lecą na ładne dziewczyny? -Taak... Ładne.- To słowo zabrzmiało dziwnie.- Myślisz, że jesteś ładna. Hah, jesteś taka żałosna... Wykorzystujesz ludzkie słabości... Oni myślą, że twoje słabe ciałko jest ładne. Ooo, mają rację. Ale twoja dusza jest tak żałośnie słaba... Nie wiesz, czym jest piękno. Nie wiesz, czym jest prawda. Słaba zarówno z ciała, jak i przekonań... Gdybym tak mogła ukazać ci prawdę... Szkoda, że dołączyłaś do naszej żałosnej drużynki. Wówczas Pogłosie uznała, że to chyba może już zakończyć tą rozmowę. Zamilkła i lekko przyspieszyła. Minęła Rakusa i zwolniła do tempa marszu. Niech on gada z tym koszmarem. Szli tak przez cały dzień prawie nie odzywając się do siebie. W końcu doszli do przydrożnej karczmy. -O tak wreszcie wygodnie łóżko! - Odezwał się Fubuki -To nas tylko opóźni! - Skarżył się Ceratopi -A co ja ci zrobię? Chyba każdy chce w końcu się wyspać. -Dobra wchodzimy - Powiedział Kirion W środku było przytulnie... Główna sala miała ok. 11 na 5 metrów a i tak przez masę stolików ciężko było przejść. Za barem widniał kominek z wesoło palącym się ogniem a ściany były ozdobione głowami i malowidłami zwierząt. Przy stolikach siedziało kilka osób, głównie poszukiwacze przygód a w powietrzu unosił się zapach żeberek. Słowem bardzo typowa karczma. -Witajcie! - Odezwał się karczmarz - Co was tutaj sprowadza? -Chęć odpoczynku - Odparł Rakus -Jak każdego! Ale grzechem byłoby nas opuścić bez jednej małej wódeczki? -Ostatecznie poczęstujemy się Oczywiście słowo poczęstować było nie na miejscu. Po pierwszym kieliszku poszła pierwsza flaszka i tak dalej... Po jakiś 2 flaszek na łebka zdecydowali się wynająć pokój. Pokoje niby na dwie osoby były wręcz jednoosobowe a i tak z braku pieniędzy w jednym pokoju miały się zmieścić aż trzy! Mimo to wszyscy zasnęli. Jedna mała wódeczka, która jak wiadomo nigdy nikomu nie zaszkodziła~ Metallicafun Informacje od edytorów NIE MUSICIE iść od razu do Bara-Shur. Jeśli coś planowaliście proszę bardzo. A nawet im później tym lepiej ~Metallicafun Hm... Teraz, przez większość rozdziału moglibyśmy pisać o Kirze? (ona ma się spotkać z naszymi postaciami w dużym mieście w Miliwii pustynia, ma się zwać Khorhal. Potem ja coś napiszę.) Możecie pisać co tam u naszych się działo w tym czasie, a Kirę zostawcie mnie, albo opiszcie jakieś drobne przygody. Pamiętajcie, żeby zawsze zakończyć ten mini-wątek, bo mam większe plany. Jak o niej piszecie to co jakiś czas wtrącajcie komentarze od niej, z tego pola, jak ja przed chwilą. Ogólnie to ci z Bara-Shur próbują ją odnaleźć i złapać, a ona próbuje dostać się do jakiegoś magicznego rdzenia oazy, która jest blisko Khorhalu. Tak na marginesie - dla Feruer dostać się "do Nikąd" to najwyraźniej bardzo ważna sprawa, czemu miałaby pozwolić opóźnić się, bo jakiś starzec miał zły sen? ~Ten Mądry ~Wielki Ej, a co ze mną?! ~Rai Kategoria:Wspólne opowieści Kategoria:Opowiadania pisane prozą Kategoria:Podróż do Nikąd